Baby, I'm Not A Monster!
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: aku menantimu, menantimu dalam sepi yang mengancam. Bangunlah, dan berikan aku snyuman itu. Biarlah mereka menatapku dg tatapan menghakimi seolah aku adalah monster, tapi jangan jadi salah satu diantara mereka. Sasuke sentris! Mind to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance& hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Takdir. Satu kata yang apabila sudah terucap dari bibir anak kecil sekalipun akan terdengar mengerikan jika itu sudah menyangkut hidupmu. Bukan masalah begaimana wujud dari takdir itu sendiri, tetapi lebih pada bagaimana takdir itu terjadi dan cara seperti apa yang Tuhan mainkan padamu. Terkadang kau memang berfikir bahwa takdir berlawanan dengan satu kata yang disebut dengan kebetulan. Tapi sebenarnya itu salah besar, karena sesungguhnya kebetulanlah yang membuat takdir itu terasa nyata. Kebetulan membuat takdir dapat diterima oleh nalar. Singkatnya, takdir berawal dari kebetulan-kebetulan yang tak kau sadari. Kebetulan-kebetulan yang menjadi sesuatu yang kau suka dan terkadang kau benci. Ketika takdir telah memainkan perannya, maka kau tak akan pernah lepas dari pengaruhnya.

Tapi percayalah, jika kau tak yakin akan takdirmu, kau tak harus melakukannya…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke,s pov

Egois. Mungkin itulah satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seperti apa diriku saat ini. Terkadang aku berfikir bahwa keegoisanku sangat menyebalkan dan memuakkan. Tapi mungkin kau akan berfikir dua kali saat kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Beban hati dan perasaan yang terlanjur mengeras dan menjadi kerak yang tak dapat di musnahkan begitu saja.

Saat kau merasa orang yang kau cintai hampir lepas dari genggamanmu, dunia terasa menciut, bergetar dan pada akhirnya hancur bersama hatimu. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Sekuat kau coba mengikatnya jika dia tak memberikan kesempatan bagimu untuk terus meraihnya, apa yang dapat kau lakukan? Melepaskannya atau tetap menggenggam tangannya sekalipun ia terus meronta dan meneriakimu gila.

Terkadang perasaanlah yang membuat kita terjerumus dalam keegoisan yang mematikan. Seolah hanya setan dan iblis yang berkuasa atas dirimu. Bukankah begitu?

Karena aku sendiri sudah membuktikannya.

End Sasuke,s pov

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"kau pergi lagi hari ini…?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menutup buku kalkulus setebal lima centi yang sejak babarapa jam lalu ia baca.

"iya, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan….." jawab wanita yang saat ini tangah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "jangan menatapku seperti itu, seolah-olah aku seperti pencuri, Sasuke….."

Sasuke tak mengindahkan, ia tetap menatap tajam ke arah wanita itu. Wanita bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Wanita cantik bermata layaknya langit musim panas yang memesona Sasuke saat pertama bertemu dengannya di sekolah dasar. Sekolah dasar, eh? Ya, dia telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto sejak sekolah dasar.

Baru-baru ini Naruto dipromosikan untuk naik jabatan menjadi Marketing Manager di perusahaan Sabaku Corp yang merupakan saingan dari Uchiha corp, perusahaan milik Sasuke. Hal itu membuat intensitas pertemuannya dengan Naruto sedikit - ingat, sedikit, karena seorang Uchiha tak pernah mau bertoleransi dan tak pernah menerima penolakan – menjadi berkurang dari biasanya. Bayangkan saja, baru beberapa jam lalu Naruto datang ke apartemennya untuk berkunjung, dan beberapa menit lagi ia akan pergi. Seharusnya ia tahu, Sasuke bukan orang yang punya banyak waktu luang, apalagi ia adalah seorang direktur. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah di sini, eh?

Sejujurnya bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke geram akhir-akhir ini. Tapi muncul desas-desus bahwa sang pemimpin Sabaku Corp-lah – yang diketahui, diyakini dan telah disadari oleh Sasuke memiliki perasaan khusus pada Naruto- yang mempromosikan kenaikan jabatan Naruto di perusahaan property itu. Hal itu membuat kadar ke-egoisan Sasuke meningkat drastis. Apalagi sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika sejak dulu Sabaku no Gaara – direktur Sabaku corp – dan Sasuke merupakan saingan. Jadi, sempurna, kan?

"apa kau harus pergi, hn?"

Naruto terkekeh lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya. "sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke jadi manja…hn?" Naruto berkata sambil menahan tawa. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke dan memainkan kancing kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Oh, ayolah, Sasuke bukan orang yang manja. Hanya saja dalam beberapa minggu ini, pertemuannya dengan Naruto dapat dihitung jari. Jadi, normal kan kalau lelaki berwajah stoic ini rindu pada teman hatinya?

"ck….sejak bekerja dengan pemuda merah itu kau jadi makin pintar, rubah kecil." Ucap Sasuke sarkatik.

"jangan mulai lagi tuan Uchiha, aku professional dengan Gaara. Kau tahu itu.." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan memukul dada Sasuke pelan.

"dari luar kelihatannya memang begitu…" Sasuke berkata dengan malas.

"akhir-akhir ini kau jadi tuan pencemburu, Sasuke…" ejek Naruto yang seketika ditanggapi dengan deathglare terbaik dari Uchiha.

"aku tidak cemburu…!"

"so..? jealous, right…?"

"nope, in your dream…" jawab Sasuke cepat. Naruto tetap bersandar di dada Sasuke dan kini tangannya melingkar di pinggang pemuda tampan itu.

"oke..oke…" Naruto bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke sehingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. " Sasuke love Naruto, just like that…!" Naruto mencium singkat bibir Sasuke sebelum beranjak meninggalkannya.

"rubah kecil idiot…."

"aku pergi dulu ice prince, jaa ne~.."

"hn…"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan. Sasuke love Naruto. Memang hanya itu yang saat ini ada di hatinya. Mata onyxnya beralih pada sebuah figura yang memajang fotonya bersama Naruto. Ia tersenyum simpul, akankah ia mampu bertahan sampai paman Minato mengijinkannya berdiri di altar bersandingan dengan Naruto? Jawabannya iya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto tampak berjalan terburu-buru sembari membawa beberapa laporan yang harus ditandatangani oleh sang direktur, Gaara. Akibat acara bermanja-manja bersama Sasuke tadi, ia agak terlambat. Beberapa menit lagi akan ada meeting untuk pembacaan laporan penjualan produk terbaru perusahaan mereka.

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan direkturnya pelan setelah dipersilakan masuk oleh sang empunya ruangan. Surai kemerahan tampak menyembul dari kursi yang menghadap ke jendela.

"ehm…ini laporan yang anda minta untuk meeting nanti. Tadi saya mencari sekretaris anda, Matsuri-san, saya tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan maaf saya agak terlambat…" ucap Naruto berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"duduklah…" jawab Gaara seraya membalik posisinya. Ia menatap intens Naruto. Mata berwarna emerald pucat itu tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam ke arah safir cerah di hadapannya.

"ha'i…"

"bagaimana posisimu sebagai Marketing Manager, Naruto? Tampaknya sedikit banyak kau mulai ada perubahan…"

Naruto tampak salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "ahah, i-itu, aku sudah mulai bisa menjalaninya dengan baik. Meskipun terkadang masih membutuhkan bantuan dari teman-teman yang lain…"

"kuharap kau menyukai posisimu yang sekarang. Dengan begitu perjalanan karirmu semakin matang…"

'dan kau akan lebih jauh dari Sasuke…' batin Gaara sendu.

"ah….arigatou Gaara-san. Saya merasa beruntung…"

"well, kau bisa tinggalkan laporanmu di sini. Kembalilah bekerja…" perintah Gaara pelan.

"ha'i….saya permisi…" Naruto tampak membungkukkan badannya sejenak sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan Gaara.

'tunggulah sebentar, kitsune. Kau akan lepas dari Uchiha sialan itu…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Senja sudah mulai menjelang di langit Konoha. Berkas-berkas cahaya jingga mendominasi tiap lekuk cakrawala. Menghasilkan pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata dan menentramkan. Seharusnya saat-saat seperti ini dinikmati bersama sang kekasih. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia masih berada di dalam ruangannya mengamati senja di balik jendela kaca. Ruangannya berada di lantai lima sehingga ia dapat dengan leluasa menikmati senja yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Bila dilihat, sepertinya ia sedang mengamati senja, tapi sejujurnya, anggapan itu seratus persen meleset. Pikirannya tak berada di tempat kali ini. Pikirannya sedang menerawang jauh pada sang kekasih pirang yang paling dirindukannya saat ini. Dia benar-benar tak tenang. Apalagi dengan berbagai desas-desua tak mengenakkan itu. Sebagai seorang kekasih wajar kan kalau dia cemburu? Tapi sayangnya ia seorang Uchiha, dia tak boleh menunjukkan emosi vital macam itu.

Tapi Uchiha itu egois kan? Apapun yang sudah dia klaim menjadi miliknya, tak akan berpindah tangan pada siapapun. Apalagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha, dengan keegoisan di atas rata-rata. Sebisa mungkin ia menekan keegoisannya itu. Ia tak mau jadi monster, terlebih bagi sang Uzumaki.

Namun terkadang perasaan egois itu muncul dan perlahan membuncah dengan ganasnya. Perasaan egois itu seolah menjadi bagian yang cukup dominan dalam diri Sasuke. Sekuat ia coba bersikap lembut pada Naruto, tetap saja selalu dicampuri oleh virus entah dari mana yang bernama egois. Toh, Naruto tak pernah marah. Ia tetap menerima keegoisan Sasuke dengan kasih sayang yang melimpah. Beruntung kau Sas, kekasihmu itu seperti malaikat!

Sasuke bergerak gelisah dan sesekali melirik ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja berharap ada e-mail Naruto yang masuk. Beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto mengirim e-mail bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat sehingga Sasuke tak perlu menjemput. Jangan berfikir kalau mereka tinggal satu rumah, mereka tinggal di apartemen masing-masing tetapi hampir setiap pulang kantor Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri menjemput sang kekasih. Itupun sebelum Naruto dipromosikan. Dan sekarang, never!

Perlahan Sasuke meraih ponselnya bermaksud menelfon Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat menimbang kemungkinan akibat yang akan ia timbulkan nantinya.

"moshi-moshi…?" terdengar suara Naruto di seberang sana.

"hn…..kau dimana?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"aku di kantor Sasuke~~ ada apa?" jawab Naruto. Terdengar nada jengah di sana.

"pulang jam berapa, biar ku jemput.."

"tak perlu. Aku pulang sendiri. Kau beristirahatlah…."

"hn….kau akan pulang dengan siapa?"

"biar aku naik taksi atau aku minta tou-san menjemput. Kau pasti lelah…"

"hn..baiklah. Berhati-hatilah…"

"iya Sasuke, daisuki da yo…"

"daisuki mo…"

Sasuke menutup telponnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Kekasihnya tak pernah berubah. Ia tak pernah mau merepotkan siapapun apalagi Sasuke. Sasuke segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ia bersenandung kecil menuju ke arah lift. Ia hendak segera pulang dan beristirahat sebelum niatnya harus tertunda karena perutnya mulai minta diisi. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke salah satu food court di seberang jalan yang ia lewati. Baru beberapa langkah ia memasuki tempat makan sederhana itu, matanya membulat. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tak percaya. Benar, ia memang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. Sungguh, ia berharap yang ia lihat hanya mimpi. Atau paling tidak ia hanya berhalusinasi. Tapi sayangnya semua itu nyata. Benra-benar suatu kenyataan. Naruto, kekasihnya sedang bercanda tawa dengan pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia bilang bahwa ia akan pulang dengan taksi atau di jemput. Bohong, eh? Hanya untuk bersama Gaara pemuda saus sialan itu? Dianggap apa dia? Pemuda itu berani-beraninya membawa Naruto tanpa seizinnya.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menggantung leher pemuda itu saat itu juga.

To be continue

Moshi-moshi minna san…

Author anyar bernama namikaze lian datang lagi dengan menenteng(?) fic multichip spontan yang gak tau dari mana datengnya tuh ide. Pas lagi bikin fic ini Lian lagi dengerin lagunya Big Bang " Monster ". Jadi pengen bikin fic mendadak. Tenang aja ini baru prolog kok. Hehe….

Wokeh, saya gak minta macem-macem dari readers, saya cuma minta review buat kelanjutan fic gaje ini. Trimakasih bagi readers yang mau baca, makasih banget.

Akhir kata….wassalam…..

review


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru slight GaaFemNaru -tapi kayaknya belum terlalu kelihatan deh-

Genre: Romance& hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Marah. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Di saat seperti inilah keegoisan dan keposesifan Sasuke semakin menjadi. Jika sihir atau ninja merupakan hal yang normal dan muskil, mungkin saat ini mata Sasuke sudah berkilat berwarna merah serta tangannya mengeluarkan petir yang siap mencabut nyawa siapapun. Sasuke manatap Gaara seolah ia adalah seorang pemuda aneh yang menggendong labu berisi pasir berdesir yang menurut Sasuke cukup menjijikkan.

Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Sasuke melangkah cepat ke arah meja yang saat ini tengah ditempatu oleh Naruto dan Gaara. Ia kesal, ia marah, ia kecewa. Entah setan apa yang sudah merasukinya sehingga ia tak mengindahkan resiko yang akan muncul nantinya.

Braak…!

Sasuke menggebrak meja bernomor sembilan itu. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh para pengunjung yang seolah-olah berkata dia-kerasukan-setan-apa? Seketika Naruto berjengit. Matanya membulat tak percaya akan sosok di hadapannya. Bukan karena kehadiran Sasuke, tetapi lebih pada tatapan nyalang yang ia berikan. Tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi khas uchiha.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto..?!" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan pada tiap katanya. Nafasnya memburu seiring detik-detik yang berlalu tanpa jawaban dari Naruto. Naruto terdiam, tangannya gemetaran di sisi tempat duduknya. Ia tak berani menatap mata Sasuke yang saat ini tak beralih sedikitpun darinya. "jawab aku uzumaki Naruto..!"

"jangan bentak dia, uchiha—"

"diam ! aku tak bicara padamu…" potong Sasuke cepat. Ia benar-benar tak mau Gaara ambil bagian dalam hal ini. Dia memang tak menyukai keberadaan pemuda merah itu. Apalagi setelah malam ini, mungkin dia akan menjauhkan Naruto dari Gaara. Sejauh mungkin.

"a-aku…maafkan aku Sasuke…" jawab Naruto lirih. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan air mata yang mulai mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak! Ia tidak mau menangis di depan Sasuke.

"sejak kapan kau berbohong padaku? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau pergi dengan pemuda sialan ini, hah?!" bentak Sasuke.

"sudah ku bilang jangan bentak dia Uchiha…!" sergah Gaara cepat. Kali ini ia mulai menunjukkan emosinya.

"diam brengsek..!"

Buakh….!

Telak. Satu pukulan telak mendarat tepat di sudut bibir Gaara. Seketika Gaara terhuyung dan terjatuh membuat meja makan mereka berantakan. Gaara bangkit dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Ia menatap nyalang pada Sasuke.

"hentikan Sasuke…! Kumohon hentikan...!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan menahan tangannya yang sudah terkepal di udara. Ia hendak memukul Gaara lagi.

"jangan pernah kau menyentuh kekasihku, atau kau akan menyesal, brengsek!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi.

Gaara menyeringai, ia kembali mengusap sudut bibirnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Tangannya mengusap jasnya yang berantakan. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari pengunjung food court. Ia mengambil dompet yang tersimpan di saku belakang celananya dan mengambil beberapa uang yang terbilang lebih dari cukup untuk membayar makanan yang sejatinya belum tersentuh oleh tangannya sedikitpun.

'kau yang akan menyesal Uchiha karena sudah berani bermain dengan seorang Gaara...' batinnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah yang penuh kemenangan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, ia menulikan pendengarannya sekalipun Naruto meronta kesakitan karena pegangan Sasuke yang terlampau kuat. Naruto yakin, esok tangannya akan terdapat memar berbentuk genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Naruto tak bergeming, ia tetap mematung di tempat dan menimbang-nimbang pilihan untuk tetap tinggal atau kabur dari Sasuke saat itu juga.

"masuk..." perintah Sasuke dingin. Yang diperintah hanya bergerak ragu.

"..."

"masuk...!" perintah Sasuke lagi, kali ini penuh dengan penekanan. Matanya yang berkilat menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap sendu pada Sasuke. Ia tak mampu menyimpulkan arti tatapan mata itu. Entahlah, antara marah, kesal, jengkel dan-...kecewa? entahlah, Naruto terlalu takut untuk menyimpulkannya.

"ba-baiklah..." akhirnya Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ia menggerakkan badanya dengan gemetar. Setelah Naruto masuk, barulah Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Setelah itu Sasuke hanya diam.

Tak seberapa lama mobil sport biru tua itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kedua penumpangnya hanya diam dan bergumul pada pikiran masing-masing. Mereka tak peduli situasi yang saat ini tengah terjadi. Tak ada yang angkat bicara sekalipun sekedar menjelaskan atau munta penjelasan. Atau memang belum? Entahlah.

Naruto hanya menatap lurus pada jalanan yang membentang di hadapannya. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke yang semakin cepat mengemudikan mobilnya. Padahal biasanya ia selalu marah-marah setiap Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Tapi rasanya hal ini tak akan berpengaruh sekalipun ia berteriak-teriak tepat di telinga sang kekasih. Toh, sepertinya kali ini Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya sejenak.

Naruto tahu dan ia benar-benar sadar bahwa kali ini Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya. Ia paham akan hal itu. Sasuke tak pernah menerima penjelasan. Ia sadar bahwa semua ini salahnya. Salahnya yang tak kunjung mendapat taksi saat itu. Salahnya yang tak dapat menolak ajakan sang bos untuk makan malam bersama saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu di depan kantor. Salahnya yang dengan bodohnya memilih membohongi Sasuke karena takut kalau nantinya Sasuke akan marah. Namun, kesalahan terbesar yang saat ini diyakini oleh Naruto adalah bahwa Sasuke benci dibohongi dan yang paling penting Sasuke tak menyukai bosnya. Bisa dibilang, Sasuke mebenci pemuda bertato ai itu.

Namun, mau dikata apa lagi, semua sudah terjadi. Apapun itu, Naruto sudah siap dengan segala resiko kemarahan Sasuke. Toh, ia yang salah. Dia yang menyulut api di hati Sasuke. Jadi wajar jika pada akhirnya Naruto harus mendapat amarah dari bungsu uchiha kesayangannya.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah mencoba merasionalkan pemikirannya. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras mencoba mencari alasan tepat yang menyebabkan Naruto harus berada di tempat itu bersama pemuda saus yang paling dibencinya. Mungkin dia sedang membicarakan bisnis? Ah, tidak, tak ada berkas apapun di sana. Atau mereka tak sengaja bertemu? Ah, tidak, Naruto tak mungkin makan di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Apalagi di depan kantornya ada food court yang cukup untuk mengisi perutnya. Lalu apa? Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar hampir gila dengan keadaan ini.

Ia melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Naruto tampak sendu dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Di saat seperti ini, ingin sekali Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan menenangkannya. Tapi sayangnya itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia sedang marah dengan wanita blonde di sampingnya. Mana mungkin seorang Sasuke diam sajs saat melihat sang kekasih bersama pemuda lain, tertawa-tawa seperti itu? Rasanya ia ingin mencekik pemuda bernama Gaara yang sudah lancang membawa kekasihnya pergi.

Ckiiiittttt..!

Suara deciatan ban mobil Sasuke memekakkan telinga. Sasuke mengerem mendadak sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto hampir terjungkal dan terantuk kaca depan jika saja ia tidak memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan benar.

"aw...ittai...!1" Naruto menggeram sambil mengusap dahinya yang sedikit nyeri.

"aku meminta penjelasan..."

"sa-Sasuke...?"

"sekarang..." Sasuke tak sedikitpun melirik ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tiba-tiba Naruto tertunduk, terlihat ia menahan tangisnya.

"maafkan aku...aku tidak bermaksud-.."

"membohongiku...? hn?" nada Sasuke terdengar sarkastik dan penuh intimidasi.

"tadi aku tak kunjung mendapat taksi..."

"kenapa tak menelfonku? Atau Tou-san?"

"aku tak mau mengganggumu...lagipula Tou-san tak mengangkat telponku Sasuke...maaf..." Naruto terlihat semakin tertunduk isak tangis mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil.

"kenapa ada Gaara?"

"e-eto..."

"kenapa tak bisa menjawab?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan lampu jalan tampat mereka berhenti. Apanya yang menarik?

"aku bertemu dengannya di depan kantor, dia menawarkan mengantarku pu-pulang..." jawab Naruto takut-takut. Sasuke tampak mengerutkan alisnya. "aku mau dan dia mengajakku makan terlebih dahulu...maaf Sasuke..."

"kenapa tak menolak?"

"a-aku tak enak padanya..."

"dan karena kau tak enak padanya lah, lama-lama kau jadi terbiasa pergi dengannya nantinya. Dan lama-lama kau jadi sering membohongiku..."

"cukup Sasuke...! cukup kau seperti ini..!"

"kau..." ucapan Sasuke menggantung.

"sudah cukup dengan semua keposesifan tak beralasanmu selama ini...!"

"Naruto...! bagaimana aku bisa diam sementara Gaara brengsek itu menyukaimu, hah?! Dia menyukaimu bodoh...!" Sasuke setengah berteriak. Sekarang mereka berdua berhadapan. Mata Naruto tampak membulat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke itu. Mana mungkin seorang Gaara menyukai wanita macam Naruto? Tidak mungkin. Batin Naruto tak percaya.

"sa-Sasuke..."

"baru tahu eh?! Dimana saja kau hah?! Aku sudah tahu kalau dia menyukaimu Naruto. Jadi wajar kan kalau aku marah kau bersamanya..?"

"ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin..."

"nothing impossible..." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"tapi itu tak akan merubah apapun Sasuke. Sekalipun dia menyukaiku, aku tetap mencintaimu. Kau harus percaya itu..."

"aku tak bisa jamin jika kau masih berada di perusahaan miliknya..."

"jangan egois Sasuke. Aku ingin bekerja, posisiku sudah matang di sana. Aku tak mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja. Bersikaplah dewasa..."

"aku sudah bersikap sangat dewasa menyikapi kedekatanmu dengan bosmu itu. Kau pikir aku tak tahu, kau tidak hanya sekali pergi dengannya..." ucap Sasuke tajam. Ia menatap lekat mata Naruto. Sejenak Naruto tampak terkejut.

"ma-maaf, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi...maaf..."

"sekarang siapa di sini yang tidak bisa menjaga perasaan hah?!"

Naruto diam. Ia akui bahwa ia sudah beberapa kali menerima ajakan sang direktur untuk pergi bersama sekedar minum kopi atau lunch di kafe depan kantor. Tapi ia fikir itu hanya acara untuk mengakrabkan diri antara karyawan dengan atasan. Tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun anggapan bahwa semua ini ada maksud tertentu. Lagipula ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan desas-desua yang berkembang di kalangan karyawan di perusahaan itu.

"ma-af..." maaf, satu kata yang saat ini masih bisa di keluarkan oleh Naruto. Selebihnya ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pembelaan apapun tak akan membuahkan hasil. Mungkin saja hal itu akan menambah rumit masalah yang timbul. Masalah ini saja sudah cukup membuatnya pusing.

"kau yang tidak bisa bersikap dewasa. Kau yang tidak bisa memposisikan dirimu sendiri. Kau terlalu membuka diri pada orang-orang itu. Sedangkan kau tak pernah punya waktu untuk dirimu dan aku...!"

"jangan terus menerus menyalahkanku Sasuke! Kau sendiri tak pernah ada waktu untukku! Dimana kau waktu aku butuh kehadiranmu di sampingku? Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu! Kau tak pernah ada waktu untukku. Apa salah jika aku mengakrabkan diriku dengan mereka?" Naruto menelungkupkan tangannya di wajah. Ia menangis sejadinya. Sudah cukup ia menahan air mata yang sejak tadi mendesak untuk dibebaskan.

"kau tahu, aku direktur, Naruto. Kau tahu itu. Dan aku tidak hanya menaggung hidupku sendiri, tapi ribuan karyawanku. Kau seharusnya paham akan hal itu. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan urusanku...!" Sasuke membela dirinya. Ia juga punya alasan yang kuat untuk melawan semua argumentasi yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih.

"yamette. Yamette. Yamette..." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras dan menutup telinganya seolah tak ingin mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Air matanya masih mengalir deras melewati pipinya.

Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya terangkat untuk merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih. Naruto masih menangis dipelukan Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto bergetar sekalipun Sasuke sudah merengkuh erat tubuhnya. sesekali Naruto memukul dada Sasuke. Kemeja Sasuke basah oleh leleran air mata Naruto yang tak jua berhenti. Perasaannya tak menentu untuk saat ini. Ia marah, tapi ia tak bisa melihat Naruto meneteskan air mata barang setetespun. Ia menyesal karena ia telah membuat Naruto menangis sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Naruto yang lebih dulu mencari masalah. Tapi Naruto menangis karena bentakan demi bentakan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"tenanglah..." ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang tangisannya tak jua berhenti.

"hiks...kau...hiks...jahat...hiks..."

"maafkan aku...maafkan aku Naruto..."

"jangan begitu lagi...aku tak akan melakukan apapun..."

"aku percaya padamu. Berhentilah menagis, aku tak mau melihatmu menangis..." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dan mengusap punggung Naruto lembut. Naruto sudah mulai tenang, nafasnya tak lagi tersengal-sengal, isaknyapun sudah tak lagi terdengar.

"aku mencintaimu..." ucap Naruto seraya mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke lembut dan dibalas senyuman tulus dari Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto sampai sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir merah Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

"jadi kta baikan kan, ice prince?" kata Naruto sambil mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambutnya dengan mengalungkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Naruto. "kita baikan, idiot..." ucap Sasuke sembari mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Naruto. Si empunya bibir menggeram kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Merajuk.

"kau curang, berani-beraninya kau menciumku, hah!" sergah Naruto seraya berkacak pinggang.

"kalau begitu, ku kembalikan..." Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto, membuat wanita blondie itu tersipu.

"dasar gila...!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia menyukai ekspresi Naruto yang cemberut seperti itu. Cukup jarang melihat Naruto merajuk setelah kesibukan mulai mengungkung mereka berdua. Bukankah ini bisa disebut langka sekarang?

"well, kita pulang sekarang..."

"oke boss..!" ucap Naruto dengan mengancungkan tangannya seperti sikap hormat.

"dasar..." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto sejenak sebelum akhirnya terhenti karena cubitan maut dari sang kekasih.

Mobil hitam itupun melaju kembali tanpa menyadari bahwa sebuah mobil berwarna merah darah tengah mengekor di belakang mereka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"sudah sampai..." Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan apartemen Naruto. "kau yakin tak mau pulang ke rumah Tou-san?"

"tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa..."

"yakin...?"

"u-um..." Naruto mengangguk keras layaknya anak kecil. Membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu..."

"kau tak mampir dulu Sasuke?"

"sepertinya sudah terlaru larut, aku tak mau mengganggu istirahatmu..."

"oh, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan.."

"hn...oyasumi naru-chan..." ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup kening Naruto lembut.

"oyasumi Sasuke-kun...aishiteru..."

"aishiteru yo..."

Naruto segera turun dari mobil Sasuke setelah mengecup bibir pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Lambaian tangan Naruto mengantarkan kepergian mobil itu hingga menghilang di belokan. Naruto segera melangkah memasuki apartemennya. Sesekali ia menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku karena kesibukan sehari ini, ditambah lagi dengan pertengkaran hebohnya dengan Sasuke. Cukup menguras energinya. Sepertinya ia harus segera beristirahat untuk pekerjaan yang menumpuk esok hari. Ia memasuki pintu lobi apartemen, tak sadar jika sejak tadi gerak-geriknya tak lepas dari perhatian pemuda bersurai merah yang sejak tadi duduk di balik kemudi mobil merah darah yang tertutup oleh gelapnya malam.

'lihat saja kau akan jatuh dalam genggamanku, Naruto. Tunggulah, dan aku akan melepaskanmu dari jerat monster uchiha brengsek itu...' batin sang pemuda seraya menyeringai menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang membiru.

To be continue

Balesan review:

Dwidobechan : inilah kelanjutannya. Semoga tidak kecewa.

Princess tarry : kita lihat saja di chapter depan.#smirk

Dobe hilang : udah lihat reaksinya kan? Ini mah belum seberapa...#senyum2 gaje.

Aikawa jasumin : arigatou ne...

Wokeh, inilah kelanjutan fic gaje dari saya, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Amin.

Don't forget to review yah, review anda sangat berarti bagi saya#puppy eyes.

Akhir kata, wassalam...

= review =


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru slight GaaFemNaru

Genre: Romance& hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap langkah kaki Naruto terdengar menyusuri koridor menuju ke ruang sang direktur. Kali ini ia ingin meminta maaf pada Gaara karena insiden kemarin. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak enak jika tak meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada Gaara apalagi kejadian itu berakar dari ulahnya sendiri. Lagipula, dia bawahan Gaara, jadi wajar kan kalau dia meminta maaf terlebih dahulu?

" Permisi Gaara-san...apa saya mengganggu?" ucap Naruto begitu memasuki ruangan.

" Oh, tentu tidak. Ada perlu apa?"

" Ummm...saya ingin meminta maaf pada anda atas insiden kemarin. Maafkan saya..." Naruto membungkukkan badanya dalam. Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

" tak apa, aku juga bersalah karena tak minta izin dulu pada kekasihmu.." ucap Gaara bijaksana. "duduklah..."

" baiklah..."

Gaara membetulkan posisi duduknya begitu Naruto duduk. Keduanya kini berhadapan. Naruto agak salah tingkah saat melihat lebam di wajah Gaara.

" Apa yang kau lihat..?" Tanya Gaara yang menyadari tatapan Naruto.

" Apa luka itu sakit?" Naruto menunjuk luka lebam di sudut bibir Gaara yang telah membiru.

" Aku ini laki-laki Naruto, luka seperti ini tak ada pengaruhnya..."

" Boleh saya obati, paling tidak itu bisa menebus rasa bersalah saya pada anda..."

" Silahkan, kotak obat di sana..." Gaara menunjuk sebuah kotak obat kecil di atas meja. Naruto bergeming dan segera beranjak mengambil obat merah yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Perlahan ia mulai menyentuhkan kapas yang telah ia lumuri obat di sudut bibir Gaara. Sesekali Gaara meringis karena efek perih obat itu. Tanpa sengaja ia menggengam tangan Naruto. Entah bagaimana, suasana ruangan itu mulai terasa canggung. Gaara tak melepas pegangan tangannya pada Naruto. Ia menatap intens mata Naruto yang menurutnya menentramkan. Tersadar, Naruto segera melepaskan pegangan Gaara dan beranjak.

" Maaf, saya harus pergi..." ucap Naruto agak gugup. Gaara tak menyahut, ia hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala singkat. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, ia meninggalkan ruangan Gaara.

'kenapa kau tak bisa membuka hatimu sedikit saja untukku kitsune. Apa hebatnya Uchiha itu dibanding aku...?' batin Gaara miris. Tangannya terkepal di sisi kursi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto mengetukkan pulpennya berkali-kali di atas meja. Raut wajahnya tampak gelisah. Tangan kirinya memijat keningnya perlahan mencoba meredam pening yang entah sejak kapan mendera kepalanya. Hari ini ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Setelah beberapa kejadian yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini membuatnya sedikit jengah jika harus berhadapan dengan sang direktur. Mulai dari insiden di foodcourt hingga tadi saat ia mencoba mengobati luka di bibir Gaara. Tatapan mata itu seolah menembus ruang jiwa Naruto, mencoba mengalirkan perasaan lain dan perasaan penuh harap pada hati Naruto. Entahlah, ia tak berani mangartikan secara pasti. Ia takut kalau prediksi Sasuke benar. Karena jika benar, akan ada banyak hal menakutkan yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Naruto meraih cangkir teh yang tinggal setengah isinya dan menghirupnya perlahan. Berharap aromanya sedikit banyak dapat memberi terapi penenang bagi urat syarafnya yang tegang. Ia menghela nafas pelan, matanya mengedar pada tumpukan berkas-berkas yang belum sempat ia sentuh sedikitpun. Hari ini ia sungguh tak bersemangat. Padahal ia tahu bahwa banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini. Tapi, jika tubuhnya tak mendukung, mau apa lagi?

"kau kenapa, Naru..?" Tanya matsuri sekretaris Gaara melihat Naruto tampak lesu.

" Entahlah, aku sedikit tak bersemangat..." jawabnya enggan.

" Aku tadi melihatmu keluar dari ruangan direktur dengan terburu-buru. Ada masalah...?" Tanya Matsuri lagi.

" Tidak ada, hanya ada urusan kecil saja..."

" Kau ada hubungan dengan direktur ya...?" Matsuri berbisik. Naruto hanya memutar bola mata, ia kesal dengan orang ini. Suka mengorek informasi pribadi orang lain.

" Tak ada..."

" Ayolah, jangan berbohong. Akui saja..."

Braaak...!

Naruto berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya keras. Beberapa alat tulis tampak berjatuhan dari meja kerjanya. Ia kesal, sungguh sangat kesal.

" Apa-apaan kau, hah?! Kubilang tidak ya tidak. Kenapa sih orang-orang di sini selalu ingin tahu urusan orang. Tak ada pekerjaan lain, hah?!" bentak Naruto seraya meninggalkan mejanya. Ia melangkah cepat tak memperdulikan tatapan sinis para penghuni kantor.

" Dia kenapa...?" Tanya seorang karyawan pada Matsuri dan hanya dibalas oleh gesture tak mengerti dari Matsuri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto masih melangkahkan kakinya. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang atau paling tidak pergi ke suatu tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan diri. Sudah cukup ia dipusingkan dengan spekulasi-spekulasi maksud perlakuan Gaara padanya, ia tak mau masalahnya bertambah.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Ia rasa ia butuh cukup istirahat atau ia akan terkapar tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya. Naruto membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Perlahan ia meraih telpon genggam berwarna merah pemberian dari Sasuke dan menekan beberapa nomor. Ia bermaksud untuk menelpon Sasuke.

" Halo, Sasuke..." sapa Naruto begoti mendengar suara Sasuke.

" Ya, Naruto. Ada apa..?"

" Pulang kantor kau ada acara?"

" Ah, tidak. Memangnya kenapa...?"

" Bisa datang ke apartemenku? Aku sedikit tak enak badan..."

" kau sakit..?" Tanya Sasuke cepat, terselip nada khawatir di sana.

" Aku hanya tak enak badan..."

" Apa perlu ku telpon dokter..?"

" Tak usah, nanti pulang kantor datanglah..."

" Iya..."

" Sampai nanti..."

" Sampai nanti..."

Naruto kembali merebahkan tubuhnya bermaksud untuk tidur. Tubuhnya sangat lelah. Ia menyentuh keningnya. Panas. Ia memejamkan mata berharap agar segera terlelap. Namun ia terpaksa bangun lgi setelah mendengar suara bel pintunya berbunyi. Ia menggeram pelan. Dengan enggan ia melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya yang sejak tadi tak berhenti berbunyi. Ia membuka pintu dan hampir memarahi sang tamu jika ia tak menyadari sosok yang dengan angkuh berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya membulat.

" Ga-Gaara-san...?"

" Apa aku mengganggumu nona Uzumaki...?"

Naruto merasa tubuhnya begitu berat dan pandangannya menggelap. Ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar menangkap tubuhnya saat ia rasa ia akan jatuh. Dan setelah itu, ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Gaara segera menggendong Naruto yang saat ini tengah pingsan. Wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran yang cukup besar. Ia membaringkan tubuh tak bertenaga Naruto di atas tempat tidur. Berkali-kali ia menyentuh kening Naruto yang terasa panas. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Gaara memutuskan untuk mengompres dahi Naruto dan menungguinya sampai ia sadar.

Sasuke berjalan agak tergesa-gesa melewati lorong menuju apartemen Naruto. Ia memang tengah gelisah karena Naruto tak menjawab telponnya. Perasaannya tak enak. Ia merasa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Naruto. Tapi apa? Ia tak tahu pasti. Yang ia tahu, ia harus segera sampai ke apartemen Naruto.

Sasuke memencet bel pintu apartemen Naruto dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali ia memencet bel dan tak kunjung mendapat respon dari dalam. Alhasil, bertambahlah kekhawatiran pemuda itu. Sejak kapan Naruto tak membukakan pintu untuknya? Bahkan tengah malampun ia akan membukakan pintu untuk sang kekasih.

Jelaslah jika pintu apartemen itu tak jua terbuka. Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Gaara tak memperhatikan bahwa sejak tadi bel pintu apartemen berteriak-teriak minta dibuka. Ia lebih suka memperhatikan wajah damai Naruto saat terlelap seperti saat ini. Wajahnya seperti malaikat, sangat polos dan tanpa dosa. Itulah yang sejak awal membuatnya menaruh perhatian pada Naruto. Kepolosan dan ketulusan hatinya.

Lama-lama konsentrasinya terusik juga. Ia mendengus kesal dan segera beranjak menuju pintu. Ia tak memperhatikan display yang memuat gambar Sasuke tengah bergerak gelisah di depan pintu. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya perlu membuka pintu dan mengusir siapa saja yang berani mengganggunya.

Perlahan tangannya meraih kenop pintu. Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah sorang pemuda bermata onyx tajam tengah berdiri angkuh di depan pintu. Keduanya saling berhadapan dan saling melempar tatapan penuh intimidasi. Mata Sasuke tampak berkilat penuh kemarahan, sedangkan iris emerald Gaara tampak memencarkan kemenangan dan kepuasan. Sasuke tak menghiraukan sosok Gaara yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia melewati Gaara begitu saja dan segera menghampiri Naruto yang masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur dengan kompres yang masih melekat di dahinya. Sasuke tampak khawatir dan beberapa kali mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

" Kau apakan dia, hah?!" Sasuke berdiri. Ia menatap nyalang pada Gaara yang saat ini tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding.

" Tadi dia pingsan dan aku menolongnya..." jawab Gaara dingin. Ia menyeringai tipis dan dibalas oleh tatapan penuh cibiran dari Sasuke.

" Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah menyentuhnya..."

" Hah, dimana kau saat dia pingsan seperti ini? Kau tak pantas dengan Naruto..." ejek Gaara yang tetap bersandar di dinding, tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena pada saat-saat seperti ini ia tak ada di samping kekasihnya. Apalagi sekarang orang yang paling ia benci lah yang merawat Naruto. Ironis.

" Itu bukan urusanmu...!" sergah Sasuke.

" Akan jadi urusanku jika itu sudah menyangkut Naruto..."

" Kau bukan siap-siapanya Naruto..."

" Kau tenang saja sebentar lagi Naruto akan jadi milikku, Uchiha..." Gaara menyeringai sembari menatap Naruto yang masih tergeletak lemas.

" In your dream, bastard..! jangan harap hal itu akan terjadi..!"

Gaara terkekeh pelan, ia merasa menang karena telah berhasil menyulut emosi seorang Uchiha yang terkenal stoic itu. " Apa kau yakin akan ucapanmu itu? Apa kau bisa menjaganya? Kau hanya akan jadi monster untuknya. Kau hanya bisa menyakitinya..."

Sasuke menggeram. " Kau tak tau apa-apa. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya tentang Naruto..."

Gaara kembali tekekeh. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. " ternyata mudah membuat seorang Uchiha marah..." ejek Gaara seraya menyeringai. Tatapannya tajam menusuk iris onyx Sasuke.

" diam atau kuhancurkan kau...!"

" Jangan hanya mengancam Uchiha, lakukan jika kau bisa..."

Gaara menyeringai dan dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke. Mereka tak menyadari jika Naruto sudah mulai membuka matanya begitu mendengar keributan yang mereka ciptakan.

" Naruto itu milikku, aku tak akan membiarkan kau mengambilnya...!"

" Kau berkata seolah-olah dia adalah property dan investasi milikmu...dasar Uchiha, semua hal di dunia ini di klaim sebagai miliknya..."

" Naruto memang milikku, dia propertyku. Lalu ada masalah denganmu Sabaku...kau iri...?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

Buakh!

Gaara memukul rahang Sasuke keras hingga Sasuke terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh. Sasuke mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Tak mau tinggal diam, ia membalas dengan memukul rahang Gaara dengan sangat keras sehingga Gaara tersungkur. Mereka terlibat adu pukul. Umpatan demi umpatan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut mereka berdua. Mereka tak sadar jika sejak tadi, mata bermanik safir tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata. Seolah sebilah pedang tengah merobek dadanya.

" apa kalian sudah selesai..?" terdengar suara menginterupsi baku hantam antara Gaara dengan Sasuke. Suara yang terdengar seperti tangis tertahan.

" Na-Naruto, kau sudah sadar...?" Sasuke segera bangkit dan mendekati Naruto. Ia mengangkat tangannya namun segera ditepis keras oleh Naruto.

" jangan sentuh aku...!" sergah Naruto cepat. Suaranya terdengar parau dan sesekali terdengan isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

" Kau menangis, kenapa..." Sasuke kembali mengangkat tangannya, namun kali ini juga ditepis dengan kasar oleh Naruto. Gaara masih terkapar di lantai, tangannya mengusap-usap bibirnya yang penuh darah.

" Ku bilang jangan sentuh aku..."

" Kenapa...?"

" Ku pikir selama ini kau tulus mencintaiku, tapi ternyata kau hanya menjadikanku sebatas property milikmu...kau jahat..." Naruto berucap sembari menahan isak tangisnya yang hendak pecah. Gaara menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

" Apa maksudmu...?"

" Kau jahat..."

" Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak suka kau berada di dekatnya. Aku ingin kau keluar dari perusahaan itu Naru.." jelas Sasuke.

" Tidak..! aku tidak akan keluar. Toh kau hanya menjadikanku property milikmu kan? Kau egois Sasuke...!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

" Aku egois karena kau...!" Sasuke berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto. Tangannya hendak membelai rambut Naruto, namun lagi-lagi Naruto menepisnya.

" Menjauh dariku...!"

" Kenapa? Aku bukan monster, Naruto..."

" Sudah ku bilang kan kau itu monster bagi Naruto, Uchiha..." potong Gaara cepat.

" Diam kau Brengsek..!"

" Kau tak pernah berubah. Dari dulu kau selalu egois, aku benci padamu...!" Naruto menangis sejadinya. Ia sudah lelah terkungkung dalam sangkar emas keegoisan Sasuke.

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—"

" pergi dari sini...!" Naruto berkata setengah berteriak. Ia sudah muak dengan masalah demi masalah yang tercipta. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia ingin sendiri.

" Tapi Naruto..." kalimat Sasuke menggantung.

" Pergi kubilang. Kalian berdua pergi dari sini atau aku loncat dari jendela. Pergi sekarang juga! Pergi!" Naruto melemparkan bantalnya ke sembarang arah dan mengacak-acak bad covernya. Tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti. Sasuke menatap sedih ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap bingung karena ia masuk dalam hitungan orang yang diusir oleh Naruto.

" Baiklah aku pergi. Kau jangan loncat oke...aku akan pergi. Aku pergi Naruto, aku mencintaimu..." Sasuke menatap sendu Naruto sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri semula dan meninggalkan ruangan apartemen itu dengan langkah gontai.

" Kau pergi. Sekarang...!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Gaara. Saat ini Gaara tengah bersandar di dinding sembari menyeka darah yang masih mengucur di sudut bibirnya.

" Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan melepaskanmu dari Uchiha brengsek itu..." ungkap Gaara sebelum meninggalkan Naruto.

" Pergi...!"

Ruangan itu sudah tenang. Naruto masih terisak dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan. Ia tersungkur di sudut tempat tidur. Penampilannya berantakan dan terlihat ruangan itupun juga berantakan karena perkelahian antara dua pemuda tadi. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya. Sampai saat ini air matanya urung berhenti. Masih terngiang jelas saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia adalah property milik Sasuke. Naruto tak terima. Ia tak terima diperebutkan oleh dua orang itu. Ia merasa seperti barang yang dapat dengan mudah berpindah tangan begitu saja. Ia merasa terhina.

Senja sudah membentang. Berkas-berkas cahaya jingga menelusup dalam kamar Naruto. Naruto masih sesenggukan. Ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula. Perlahan wajah tan itu terangkat. Jejak-jejak leleran air mata terlihat di pipi mulusnya. Safirnya mengerjab beberapa kali. Pandangannya kosong seolah tak ada kehidupan. Tatapan penuh rasa kecewa dan rasa sakit yang membuncah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, tatapannya tertumbuk pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas meja. Perlahan ia raih benda mengkilat itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat benda itu, ia melihat refleksi wajahnya terpentul dari permukaan benda tipis dan mengkilat itu. Dia tersenyum miris. Ia memejamkan mata, pantulan kilap benda itu mengenai wajahnya, menghasilkan siluet putih yang melintang dari pelipis sampai ke rahangnya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata. Dadanya berdesir. Ia mendesis. Tak terasa air matanya kembali jatuh. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya tanpa sedikitpun membuka mata. Jika memang benar dia adalah property yang diperebutkan, ia tak akan mengizinkan hal itu berlangsung lama. Ia tak mau ada yang berseteru akibat kehadirannya. Jika memang ia property, maka ia tak akan mengizinkan siapapun mendapatkannya, apalagi memilikinya—

-karena ia akan menghentikannya saat ini juga.

Srash!

To be continue

Syukurlah akhirnya chapter tiga selesai jga. Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada reviewers yang udah kasih review maupun komentar buat fic gaje saya. Saya sangat berterimakasih. Dengan begitu saya akan meningkatkan kualitas tulisan saya. Saya tunggu review senpai-senpai untuk chapter ini. Arigatou...

Yang terakhir tunggu chapter empat yah...wassalam...

=review=


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru slight GaaFemNaru

Genre: Romance& hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

-karena ia akan menghentikannya saat ini juga.

Srash...!

Naruto marah. Ia telah putus asa dengan semua kekacauan yang ia rasa bersumber darinya. Ia memotong urat nadinya sendiri dengan pisau buah yang tergeletak manis di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Perlahan tetesan darahnya melumuri tangan tan miliknya. Ia tak lagi menghiraukan rasa nyeri yang perlahan menjalar dari ujung jari sampai dadanya. Ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan itu. Rasa sakit yang mengendap di hatinya sudah cukup melebihi rasa sakit fisiknya. Ia rasa dengan begini semuanya akan kembali normal. Tak ada yang berseteru akibat keberadaannya. Toh, ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikinya jika hal seperti ini terjadi.

Perlahan namun pasti cahaya di matanya meredup. Tergantikan oleh cercahan sinar buram yang membuatnya pening. Ia tersenyum, senyuman penuh kemenangan. Paling tidak, ia tak harus memilih di antara mereka berdua, pikirnya. Ia sadar, keputusan yang ia ambil terlalu bodoh untuk ukuran wanita seperti dia. Tapi, sungguh ia yakin, jika orang lain berada pada posisinya, orang itu akan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya daripada terus menerus menyaksikan perseteruan kekanakkan dari dua orang dewasa yang sama-sama menaruh perhatian padanya. Lucu sekali.

Naruto melenguh, tangan kirinya mulai mati rasa. Rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya makin membuncah seiring tiap tetes darah yang ia keluarkan. Lantai putih di bawah tempat tidurnya berubah warna oleh leleran darah segar miliknya. Perlahan wajah cantik itu memucat dan tampak layu. Nafasnya tersengal seolah tak ada lagi pasokan oksigen yang mengalir di pembuluh-pembuluhnya. Pandangannya semakin memutih. Cat tembok berwarna jingga di kamarnya serasa memutih. Ia serasa mendengar deguban jantungnya yang meronta karena pekerjaan yang terlalu keras tanpa darah yang cukup. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum. Tak terasa air matanya kembali jatuh bercampur dengan leleran darah di bawahnya. Ia melepaskan pisau yang masih berlumuran darah yang sejak tadi masih ia pegang. Pisau itu berdenting begitu terjatuh di lantai keramik yang berwarna merah sehingga hampir seluruh permukaannya tertutup oleh darah segar milik Naruto. Ia mengerang meredam rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi dan semakin merajam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengejang, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Perlahan tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Ia memejamkan mata.

" Ma-afkan a-ku Sa-suke..." ucapnya lirih. Setelah itu semuanya memutih, dan secepat kilat, semua berubah menjadi hitam. Naruto tersungkur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati tiap koridor apartemen milik Naruto. Ia khawatir, karena sejak ia meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto tak sekalipun menjawab telponnya. Jangankan menjawab, me-reject pun tak dilakukannya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel maupun nomor telpon apartemen Naruto. Tak lupa ia juga menghubungi pihak apartemen apakah Naruto keluar atau masih tinggal di apartemennya. Jawabannya hanya kata " maaf" dari pihak aparteman yang membuat Sasuke serasa ingin membakar apartemen itu saat itu juga. Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia harus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ruangan Naruto yang berada di lantai sepuluh. Sial sekali, lift apartemen mati dan itu artinya ia harus berolah raga untuk menuju kamar Naruto.

Sasuke tampak semakin gelisah, berkali-kali ia memencet bel pintu apartemen Naruto. tangan kirinya membawa sebuket bunga. Niatnya, ia ingin meminta maaf pada sang kekasih dan memberikan sebuket bunga lili putih kesukaan Naruto.

Ting...!

Ting..!

Tak ada jawaban. Oke, sekarang Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menendang pintu itu seandainya pintu itu tidak terbuat dari logam dan tidak dilindungi oleh sistem proteksi password. Sekarang Sasuke tertegun di depan pintu, memijat keningnya mencoba mengingat berapa password pintu apartemen Naruto. Oke, sekarang uchiha Sasuke mulai tak sabar dengan otaknya yang seolah berjalan lambat untuk mengingat password pintu itu.

-10232310-

Sasuke mengingatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia memencet kombinasi delapan nomor itu.

Tint...!

"Invalid Password"

" Hah, sejak kapan Naruto mengganti password apartemennya?" Sasuke berdecak kesal. Sejenak ia menyesal karena memilihkan apartemen ini untuk kekasihnya. Dia kembali berfikir, mencoba mengira-ngira kombinasi apa yang mungkin dipakai Naruto untuk pintunya.

01323201

Ping...!

"valid password"

Sasuke bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya ia bisa membuka pintu apartemen Naruto. Ia membuka kenop pintu kamar Naruto. Senyumnya mengembang tak lupa bunga lili putih siap di depan dadanya tanda permohonan maaf. Ia melangkah ringan melewati ruang tamu dan menuju kamar Naruto. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka.

Degh...!

Mata Sasuke membulat. Bunga lili yang sedari tadi ia genggam jatuh bebas ke lantai. Kelopaknya berhamburan di lantai. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan menggigil. Matanya memanas menyaksikan tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur tepat di hadapannya. Matanya beralih pada tangan berleleran darah yang terlihat masih segar. Sesekali tangan itu masih meneteskan darah menimbulkan bunyi percikan kecil yang menurut Sasuke merupakan suara yang paling mengerikan yang paling tidak ingin Sasuke dengar saat ini. Naruto tergeletak lemah, tubuhnya pucat dengan tangan yang masih berlumuran darah. Pisau di bawah tempat tidurnya sudah tertutup darah sepenuhnya. Lutut Sasuke terasa lemas, ia tak percaya. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sekuat tenaga ia coba menggerakkan lututnya untuk menuju ke tempat Naruto. Ia bergerak tertatih menghampiri Naruto.

" Na-Naruto..." lirih Sasuke. Ia menyentuh leher Naruto mencoba memastikan apakah belahan jiwanya masih hidup atau...entahlah Sasuke tak mau memikirkan kemungkinan yang kedua. Urat nadi di leher Naruto masih berdenyut meskipun lemah. Sejenak Sasuke bersyukur ia tak terlambat. Secepat kilat ia merobek kemejanya dan mengikat bekas irisan Naruto berharap pendarahannya berhenti. Ia segera membungkus tubuh Naruto dengan selimut dan membopongnya. Tak lupa ia menelfon ambulance untuk menjemputnya. Ia tak peduli leleran air matanya yang entah sudah sejak kapan membasahi wajahnya. Ia tak peduli isakan tangis yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar dari bibirnya. Yang ia tahu, Naruto harus hidup. Harus hidup.

" Kumohon bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Bertahanlah sayang..." erang Sasuke lirih sembari menggendong tubuh Naruto menuruni satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai sadar. Ia tak sabar jika harus menunggu hingga ambulance datang. Dan ia juga tak peduli jika sejak tadi, lift sudah dapat digunakan.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau seperti ini..? Bertahanlah Naruto. Demi aku. Tunggu sebentar lagi..."

Entah mengapa Sasuke tak jua mencapai lantai dasar. Ia sudah berlari menuruni tangga dan sesekali hampir terjungkal. Tapi rasanya ia seperti berjalan di tempat. Selimut yang membalut tubuh Naruto perlahan memerah karena resapan darah Naruto yang tak jua berhenti. Air matanya masih menetes menuruni lekuk wajahnya. Pikirannya kalut, yang ia tahu ia hanya harus segera sampai ke lobi apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun ia harus jatuh, terguling atau kehilangan nyawanya sekalipun. Hal yang paling penting adalah Naruto harus selamat.

Akhirnya Sasuke mencapai lobi. Dengan langkah yang terseok, ia mencoba mencapai pintu. Dia tak peduli tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari para penghuni lobi. Ada yang menatap prihatin, ada pula yang hendak menolong namun tampak kebingungan karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Paramedic sudah bersiap di depan pintu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke segera membaringkan tubuh tak berdaya Naruto di atas tempat tidur.

" Cepat selamatkan dia. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus hidup..!" bentak Sasuke pada petugas medis dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan keras dari mereka.

Dan sirine ambulance pun memecah kesunyian senja hari itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trak...

Tak...

Trak...

Tak...

Suara decitan kasur dorong saling bersahutan dengan bunyi langkah panik Sasuke. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto yang bersih, sangat kontras dengan pergelangan kiri Naruto yang berlumuran darah meskipun sudah tertutup oleh sobekan kemeja Sasuke. Kain tipis itu tak memberi efek apapun, hanya semakin membuat penderitaan Naruto semakin kentara.

Pintu ruang Emergency Unit terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang tampak berwibawa. Jelaslah ia seorang dokter. Tangannya meraih kasur dorong yang di tempati Naruto dan segera membawanya masuk. Sejenak ia mengamati tangan kiri Naruto dan menghela nafas panjang.

" Tolong urus administrasi terlebih dahulu..." ucap seorang suster pada Sasuke.

" Sialan..! apa kau buta hah?! Dia hampir mati. Aku punya banyak uang bahkan untuk membeli rumah sakit ini..! Cepat selamatkan dia atau ku bunuh kalian semua..!" Sasuke benar-benar marah. Di saat seperti inilah ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

" Kita tangani wanita ini. Jangan sampai terlambat..." ucap dokter yang bername tag Shizune itu tenang.

" Tapi, dokter..."

" Jangan membantah jika kau masih sayang nyawa..."

" Baiklah..." jawab suster itu menurut. Dari suaranya ia tampak takut.

Naruto dibawa masuk, Sasuke hendak mengikuti namun sepasang tangan telah lebih dulu menahan pergerakannya. " Maaf anda tunggu di luar, kami akan usahakan yang terbaik untuk dia..."

" Selamatkan dia..." ucap Sasuke lirih.

" Akan kami usahakan semampu kami..."

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup sempurna. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung di tempatnya. Tubuh Sasuke melorot, ia bersandar pada dinding sisi pintu. Ia mendesis, tangannya menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Hatinya terasa nyeri melihat keadaan Naruto seperti itu.

Perasaan sesal memenuhi rongga dada Sasuke. Sesak seolah hampir mencabut nyawanya. Ia menangis. Ia menyesal. Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal sefatal itu waktu itu. Seharusnya ia tak pergi dari apartemen Naruto. Seharusnya ia tak meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Seharusnya ia lebih cepat menuju ke apartemen Naruto. Seharusnya...seharusnya...seharusnya. Sanyak sekali kata seharusnya yang memenuhi kepala Sasuke. Menimbulkan pening berkepanjangan yang menyakitkan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Helaan nafas lelah tak henti-hentinya terdengar. Sasuke memeluk lututnya berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang entah sejak kapan sudah mendera seluruh sel tubuhnya.

Sasuke meraih ponsel di dalam sakunya. Ia memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" Ha-halo, Paman."

" Oh, Sasuke. Ada apa?"

" Bisakah paman datang ke rumah sakit konoha sekarang...?"

" Ada apa?" Tanya suara di seberang sana. Tersirat nada khawatir di sana.

" Maafkan saya Minato Jii-san, Naruto sekarang kritis. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Saya mohon datanglah..." ucap Sasuke lirih.

" Apa..?! baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana..."

Klick...!

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di sisi tubuhnya. Ia beringsut lagi dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Ini semua salahnya. Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Seandainya Naruto tak selamat, mungkin ia akan memilih jalan yang sama yang Naruto pilih.

Dari jauh tampak Minato dan Kushina tergesa-gesa menuju ke ruang Emergency Unit. Begitu melihat Sasuke yang tengah meringkuk lesu Minato segera menghampirinya. Dengan sedikit keraguan Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sehingga ia berada di tempat ini dalam keadaan kritis. Minato meringsut tak berdaya begitupun dengan Kushina. Mereka tak percaya bahwa Naruto bisa senekat itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Shizune dengan wajah lesu. Hal itu sontak membuat ketiga orang yang tengah menunggu berharap-harap cemas.

" Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Dia membutuhkan donor darah secepatnya. Dia membutuhkan darah B dengan rhesus negative. Apa disini ada yang memiliki darah B dengan rhesus negative? Kami membutuhkannya segera.."

" Golongan darah saya B dan rhesus saya positif..." sergah Kushina cepat.

" Saya AB..."

" Saya juga AB..." jawab Sasuke lesu. Ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Maaf, rhesus positif tidak bisa didonorkan pada rhesus negative. Jika dipaksakan, darah akan menggumpal dan itu berbahaya." Jawab Shizune tegas. " Kita harus mencari golongan darah B dengan rhesus negative secepatnya, atau dia-"

" Jangan katakan! Aku akan dapatkan darah itu..." sergah Sasuke cepat. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia tak peduli jika ia harus mencari ke ujung dunia sekalipun, jika itu demi Naruto, ia tak mempermasalahkan, asal kekasihnya selamat dan masih bisa tersenyum untuknya. Ia tak keberatan sungguh, ia benar-benar tak keberatan.

Kushina memeluk bahu Minato dan menangis sejadinya. Minato mengelus bahu Kushina mencoba menenangkan. Hanya satu harapannya, semoga Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan darah itu sekalipun hanya satu kantung.

Kurang dari satu jam Sasuke sudah kembali. Ia tampak terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya dua kantung yang tersisa di bank darah dan Sasuke harus terlibat percekcokan dengan petugas karena nekat menodong pihak administrasi dengan jarum yang ia comot dari kotak peralatan donor saat seorang petugas sedang lewat.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Shizune segera kembali ke dalam ruangan dan bersiap melakukan tindakan lanjutan. Sasuke tampak begitu terguncang begitupun dengan Kushina. Perlahan Minato mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke mencoba mengalirkan ketegaran ke dalam diri calon menantunya.

" Dia akan selamat. Dia gadis yang kuat. Yakinlah .." ucap Minato lirih sembari menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh permohonan maaf.

" Maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa menjaganya..."

" Tak perlu. Kau ada untuknya, bagi kami sudah cukup.."

" Maafkan saya..."

Minato membimbing Sasuke duduk. Tubuh Sasuke masih gemetar dan sesekali ia menggigil. Sesekali tardengar helaan napas berat dari Sasuke. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan terkadang menjambak rambutnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berdo'a pada tuhan agar Naruto selamat. Ia rela menukar nyawanya dengan nyawa Naruto. Asalkan Naruto tetap hidup sekalipun ia yang mati.

" Tetaplah hidup, Naruto. Untukku..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seorang pemuda terlihat menuruni mobil berwarna merah darah dengan angkuh. Sesekali ia merapikan bajunya dan tak lupa sebuket bunga lili putih ia genggam di tangan kirinya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah lift dan menekan tombol bertuliskan angka sepuluh. Sesekali senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Tak seberapa lama pintu lift terbuka. Pemuda bersurai merah itu membetulkan letak kaca mata hitamnya. Ia berjalan santai sambil sesekali bersenandung. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat ruangan yang ia tuju terbuka. Dahinya berkerut. Perlahan ia gerakkan kakinya mendekati ruangan terang benderang itu.

Prak...!

Bunga lili itu terjatuh seiring penglihatannya menangkap ceceran darah dan pisau yang berlumuran oleh cairan merah itu. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Sontak ia berlari meninggalkan lili yang nerhambur di depan pintu berdampingan dengan sebuket bunga lili yang juga tergeletak di dalam.

" Apa anda melihat Nona Uzumaki..?" Tanya Gaara pada resepsionis.

" Tadi saya melihat Nona Uzumaki digendong oleh seorang pemuda-"

" Bagaimana cirri-ciri pemuda itu..? Tanya Gaara memotong ucapan resepsionis.

" Dia berambut hitam, berkulit putih-"

" Apa yang terjadi...?" potong Gaara lagi.

" Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan nona Uzumaki. Tadi saya melihat dia dijemput ambulance Konoha Hospital"

" Terimakasih.." ucap Gaara sebelum melesat meninggalkan resepsionis yang menatap Gaara dengan tatapan bingung.

'apa yang terjadi denganmu kitsune?' batin Gaara sembari mengepalkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya sebelum meninggalkan apartemen itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Sasuke dan orang tua Naruto terduduk di kursi tunggu depan Emergency Unit. Belum ada tanda-tanda kalau kegiatan di sana sudah selesai. Berkali-kali Sasuke mondar-mandir memperlihatkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Mata onyx itu layu oleh taburan kesedihan dan rasa takut yang lebih besar dari pada keinginannya untuk hidup saat ini. Sasuke sakit. Hatinya terluka, bukan oleh siapapun, tapi lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benci pada Sasuke yang tak mampu melindungi Naruto. Ia membenci dirinya yang lalai dalam menjaga separuh jiwanya. Ia membenci dirinya yang membiarkan Naruto terluka dan mengalami rasa sakit seperti ini. Ia benci, benar-benar benci.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin menggantikan Naruto di sana. Tak apa bila ia yang harus mengalami rasa sakit itu. Tak apa bila ia yang harus menderita di dalam sana. Toh, semua itu salahnya. Salahnya sendiri yang terlalu egois dan selalu ingin memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari kebodohan yang selama ini ia banggakan? Kenapa harus terlebih dahulu mengorbankan perasaan wanita selembut Naruto?

Entah jika nanti sampai Naruto tak terselamatkan. Segalanya telah ia lakukan. Segalanya, bahkan jika perlu, nyawapun akan ia berikan. Jika sampai Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, ia sudah memilih beberapa kemungkinan hal apa saja yang akan terjadi nantinya. Mungkin ia akan gila, mungkin ia akan bunuh diri? Entahlah. Ia tak tahu, pikirannya buntu seiring semua rasa sakit yang sejak tadi mendera dadanya. Mematikan kehangatan yang biasa disalurkan oleh manik kembar Naruto. Mata sebiru langit yang selalu ia rindukan setiap saat. Ia menangis dalam diam, dalam sunyi yang gelap. Satu menit serasa seperti satu tahun baginya dalam menanti kepastian dari dokter yang entah mengapa tak kunjung memberikan kabar baginya.

Detik-detik berlalu dalam keheningan yang tercipta antara Sasuke, Minato dan Kushina. Hanya terdengar isak tertahan dari Kushina yang masih memeluk bahu Minato. Ingin rasanya Naruto mendobrak pintu di hadapan mereka. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana? Kenapa begitu lama? Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia bisa diselamatkan? Begitulah berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam benak Sasuke. Seolah mematikan urat syarafnya. Ia ingin berteriak, ia ingin memaki. Tapi siapa yang ingin ia maki? Apakah Gaara? Jika memang benar, mungkin sejak tadi ia mencari pemuda itu dan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Tapi sayangnya ia masih cukup waras untuk memikirnya bagaimana efek yang akan terjadi nantinya. Lalu siapa? Apakah dia sendiri? Ya ejek otaknya, tidak seru hatinya.

Pada akhirnya dia terjebak dalam penyesalan yang menusuk. Akibat kesalah pahaman tak berdasar yang membunuh.

Cklek...

Serempak mereka bertiga berdiri begitu suara pintu terbuka. Sasuke memasang wajah tegang begitupun Minato. Sedangkan Kushina sudah tak berdaya dan terdiam di kursi tunggu.

" Syukurlah, tubuh Naruto merespon baik tranfusi darah itu. Tak terjadi alergi pada tubuh Naruto..." ucap Shizune sembari tersenyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. Minato dan Sasuke tampak sedikit lega begitupun Kushina.

" Syukurlah, apa kami boleh masuk?" Tanya Minato penuh harap.

" Tunggu, saya belum selesai bicara..."

Dahi Sasuke tampak berkerut mendengar penuturan Shizune. " Ada apa lagi...?"

" Kami sudah berusaha..." ucap Shizune lirih.

" Maksud dokter.." Sasuke kembali memasang tampang tegang.

" Maafkan kami..."

" Dokter..." ucapan Minato menggantung.

" Nona Uzumaki Naruto-" shizune menggigit bibir bawahnya. "—koma..."

Seolah ada beban berat menimpa punggung Sasuke saat itu, dan Kushina sudah meraung-raung di pelukan Minato sembari memukuli bahu suaminya.

To be continue

Moshi-moshi...

Chapter 4 dataaaaannggg...

Saya ucapkan terimakasih pada readers yang sudah mau review dan mau baca fic gak jelas ini. Terima kasih banyak. Saya sayang kalian...!

Saya minta maaf kalau saya gak bisa balas review kalian , maaf banget soalnya kompinya hasil nyolong punya kakak saya. Saya tunggu review senpai-senpai untuk chapter ini. Arigatou...

Yang terakhir tunggu chapter lima yah...wassalam...

=review=


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru, gaafemnaru, ?femnaru

Genre: Romance& hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Koma. Satu kata yang menjadi petir yang menyambar Sasuke. Bayangan Naruto terkulai tak berdaya menari-nari mengejeknya. Ia sudah berpuluh kali mengalami penderitaan, namun entah mengapa semua ini seolah menjadi pukulan telak bagi dirinya. Ia mendesis mencengkeram dadanya yang seolah ingin meledak seiring kenyataan pahit nan perih yang menjalar setiap rongga dadanya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak bersama penyesalan yang tak memiliki ujung. Ia tersungkur pada kenyataan yang memilukan. Ia terjerembab pada kecemburuan tak berdasar yang akhirnya membuahkan penyesalan yang menyesaakan jiwanya.

Dan Sasuke tahu, ia akan menderita lebih dari pada yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Semua seolah seperti mimpi. Di saat ia harus menyaksikan tubuh Naruto tergolek lemah seperti itu. Tak bisa dibilang hidup, juga tak pantas dibilang mati. Hatinya meneriakinya, memakinya dan menghakimi setiap keegoisan-keegoisan yang selalu ia banggakan. Bangga, eh? Jawabannya iya. Dan kini ia tahu, bahwa semua itu harus ia bayar dengan harga yang sangat mahal, bahkan menurutnya seisi duniapun tak sanggup untuk membeli. Kesadaran dan kesembuhan sang kekasih.

Bila dilihat, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan gaara padanya waktu itu. Dia memang monster. Bukan apapun, dan bukan siapapun. Dia telah banga dengan cemoohannya pada Tuhan. Seolah dialah yang paling berkuasa atas Naruto. Dialah monster yang sesungguhnya bagi Naruto. Bagi orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sangat ironis memang, tapi itulah kenyataan yang ada. Dan Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri itu.

Salahkah jika ia terlalu mencintai Naruto? salahkah jika ia mencoba mempertahankan orang yang dengan susah payah didapatkannya? Ia masih ingat saat ia mencoba mendekati Naruto, ia harus rela menjadi cleaning service di kantor Minato hanya untuk mendapat restu untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Bahkan ia rela menjatuhkan martabatnya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Jadi wajar kan jika ia ingin Naruto tetap berada di dekatnya dan tak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh miliknya? Ia rasa ia sangat benar dalam hal ini.

" Kau pulanglah. Sudah dua hari kau tak pulang, Sasuke..." pinta Minato seraya menepuk pundak calon menantunya pelan.

" Aku ingin tetap di sini menemani Naruto..." jawab Sasuke sambil mengusap punggung tangan Naruto. ia menatap sendu kekasihnya.

" Pulanglah..!" perintah Minato.

" Tidak, aku ingin berada di sampingnya.."

" Kau pikir aku rela kau menunggui anakku sementara kau kotor dan tak menjaga kesehatanmu, Sasuke?! Sekarang pulang, dan bersihkan dirimu..!" bentak Minato.

" Tapi Minato jii-san..."

" Pulang sekarang atau jangan menjenguk Naruto lagi. Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau akan menyusul Naruto terbaring di sana...!"

" Maafkan saya..." ucap Sasuke lirih, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

Mendadak ruangan itu menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara alat elektrokardiograf yang memantau detak jantung Naruto. Minato terdiam dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dalam dua hari ini, Naruto tak mengalami perkembangan yang dapat menunjukkan bahwa ia akan segera sadar. Kushina pun mengalami guncangan berat dan saat ini sedang berada di rumah karena kondisi fisiknya menurun.

" Kau fikir aku tidak menderita melihat Naruto seperti ini? Dia anakku, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan sekarang kau bisa lihat di sedang terbaring koma seperti ini. Aku serasa ingin mati melihatnya..." ucap Minato parau seolah menahan tangis. " Jadi ku mohon kau beristirahat, pulanglah. Biar aku yang menjaganya di sini.."

" Baiklah, saya akan pulang. Nanti saya akan datang lagi. Permisi..." pamit Sasuke. Ia meniggalkan kamar Naruto dengan enggan seolah ini adalah pertemuan terakhi-tidak,Sasuke tak mau memikirkan hal itu.

Minato menatap sendu punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan kembali mengacak rambutnya kasar. " Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa harapan hidup Naruto hanya sedikit..." ucap Minato lirih sebelum setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruangan rawat Naruto. Sejujurnya ia enggan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Siapa tahu jika nanti Naruto akan sadar? Dia ingin jadi orang pertama yang Naruto lihat dan ia ingin menjelaskan seluruh kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke kembali datang sembari membawa sebuket bunga lili putih dan meletakkannya di sisi tubuh Naruto. Ia duduk di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali ia berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar ia dapat melihat manik safir itu terbuka dan memancarkan kehangatan seperti dulu lagi. Entah sudah berapa harapan yang ia lontarkan tiap kali mengingat setiap kenangan bersama Naruto. Namun hasilnya tak pernah sesuai dengan harapannya. Sasuke mulai berfikir jika mungkin Tuhan sangat membencinya.

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut. Tak terasa air matanya kembali meleleh membasahi kulit wajah Naruto. Ia tampak begitu cantik sekalipun ia sedang tertidur dalam nyenyak yang luar biasa. Sasuke mulai terbiasa mengganti kata 'koma' dengan tidur nyenyak akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak ingin semua itu terdengar mengerikan.

Hari ini Dokter Shizune sedang absen karena ada tugas dari pihak rumah sakit ke luar kota, sehingga sementara waktu ia akan digantikan oleh dokter baru. Kabarnya dokter itu baru masuk beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah sakit ini. Dan menurut kabar yang berhembus, dia termasuk salah satu lulusan terbaik di universitasnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil bunga yang berada di sisi kanan tubuh Naruto. Ia bangkit dan mengganti bunga yang sejak kemarin belum diganti. Ia memandang lepas ke luar jendela. Tangannya terselip di saku, sesekali ia menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan mata. Ia tersiksa, benar, raut wajahnya tak mampu berbohong. Siksaan berat yang terasa seperti neraka ketika melihat Naruto seperti itu. Kali ini ia membenci dirinya, membenci dirinya yang sangat bodoh dan picik dalam segala hal. Ia membenci dirinya karena keegoisannya.

Dan untuk yang pertama kali, ia benci dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seorang laki-laki muda tampak berjalan tenang melewati koridor rumah sakit. Jas yang ia kenakan berkibar karena langkahnya yang cukup lebar. Langkahnya tampak begitu berwibawa dan sesekali ia melempar senyum ramah pada setiap pasien ataupun suster yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Sapaan demi sapaan pun terlontar dari setiap orang yang ia temui. Wajahnya yang tampan dan postur tubuh yang tinggi tegap menambah kesan penuh wibawa padanya. Membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya menahan nafas sejanak untuk menyaksikan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

Ia melirik arloji yang terpasang di tangan kirinya dan tersenyum simpul. Balum terlambat, pikirnya. Langkah ringannya berhenti pada sebuah ruangan VIP bernomor 1619 yang tertutup rapat. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan memantapkan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan pasien yang ada di dalam. Menurut suster, pasien itu tengah sendirian karena lelaki yang biasanya menjaganya sedang mengurus administrasi di resepsionist.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu geser itu. Pandangannya menyendu saat iris hitam kecoklatannya menangkap sosok yang sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu terbaring lemah dengan predikat koma. Seorang wanita cantik dengan surai pirang panjang yang tampak anggun sekalipun ia tengah terlelap dalam tidur yang terlampau nyenyak. Perlahan ia dekati tubuh itu, langkahnya semakin melambat seiring jarak yang menipis antara ia dengan tempat tidur pasien itu.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tibunya seolah sedang menahan amarah yang sangat besar. Perlahan ia dekati tubuh wanita itu. Tangannya terangkat membelai lekuk wajah sang pasien. Wajahnya masih cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari yang dulu. Matanya yang terpejam menambah anggun sekalipun ia hanya diam. Dokter muda itu menggenggam lembut jari-jari sang pasien yang tampak pucat.

" Siapa yang telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini, Naruto? Betapa bodohnya orang itu menyakiti seorang malaikat sepertimu..." ucapnya seraya membelai rambut pirang sang pasien lembut sebelum meletakkan setangkai bunga lili yang ia simpan di saku jasnya.

Dokter melepas genggamannya dan melangkah keluar. Langkahnya terhenti begitu separuh pintu geser itu ia buka. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto sedih.

" Hanya monster yang bisa membuatmu jadi seperti ini..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke tampak tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju ke ruangan Naruto. sudah cukup lama ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamar. Minato tidak ada karena ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan. Sasuke menggeser pintu ruang rawat Naruto pelan. Ia bernafas lega melihat sang kekasih masih berada di ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba ia tertegun, matanya menangkap setangkai lili putih yang tergeletak manis di sisi tubuh Naruto. sejenak ia berfikir, seingatnya tak ada orang lain yang masuk ke ruangan ini selain dia hari ini. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengambil bunga itu. Bunga lili putih. Kesukaan Naruto. Otaknya berpikir keras menganalisa kemungkinan siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam kamar ini selain dia. Dan hasilnya, nol besar.

Sasuke melemparkan bunga itu ke dalam tong sampah. Tega, eh? Bukan, ia hanya tidak mau ada lili lain yang bersandingan dengan bunga lili pemberiannya. Ia hanya ingin bunga pemberiannya lah yang pertama kali dilihat Naruto saat ia bangun nanti. Cukup berlebihan memang, tapi semua itu tak masalah bagi Sasuke.

" Sayang, kapan kau akan sadar? Kau tahu, aku lelah harus terpenjara dalam rasa sesal ini. Bangunlah sayang..." ucap Sasuke lirih sembari membelai rambut Naruto pelan. Tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ia mendekatkan tangan Naruto ke wajahnya dan menempelkan di pipi. Ia menghela napas panjang seolah sedang menyingkirkan beban yang sedang ia tanggung.

" Kau tahu, aku masih tak percaya semua ini terjadi. Maafkan aku, maafkan keegoisanku. Aku mencintaimu..." Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Naruto. Mendadak ruangan itu sunyi senyap. Sasuke tertegun memandangi wajah teduh Naruto yang sedang terlelap. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan air mata yang mendesak pelupuk matanya. Menciptakan sensasi perih yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya. Ia meringis. Seharusnya memang dia yang dipersalahkan, dia yang telah menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini. Semua berawal dari keegoisan yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan di depan Naruto. Ia selalu mengenggap bahwa Naruto bisa menerima semua perlakuannya.

Tapi dia salah, dan dia yakin dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suara pintu yang bergeser memecah kesunyian kamar inap Naruto. Sasuke yang masih tertegun tak segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu. Dia tak peduli dengan sosok yang sudah berdiri dengan penuh wibawa di ambang pintu. Toh, jika ia ada perlu ia akan mendatangi Sasuke. Sosok lelaki berjas putih itu perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Derap langkahnya dapat ia dengar karena kesunyian kamar itu.

" Ehm-" sosok itu berdehem. " maaf saya mengganggu, saya dokter yang menggentikan Shizune-san. Apa anda keluarga pasien? Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar. Ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan..." ucap dokter itu penuh wibawa. Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam jasnya yang putih bersih.

" Saya keluarganya. Ada apa? Apa ada perkembangan dengan kondisi Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai sedikit antusias.

" Mari ke ruangan saya, kita bicarakan di sana..." ucap dokter itu sembari memperagakan gesture mempersilakan.

" Ha'i..."

Kedua laki-laki tampan itu berjalan beriringan melewati setiap ruangan di koridor rumah sakit. Keduanya hanya terdiam tanpa ada yang angkat bicara sekalipun hanya sekedar basa-basi. Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang terlihat masih baru. Belum ada name tag sang dokter di sana. Dan lagi pula Sasuke tak berminat untuk mengenal siapa dokter itu.

" Silahkan duduk.." dokter itu mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk. Setelah Sasuke duduk, barulah sang dokter duduk.

" Langsung saja, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai tidak sabar.

" Seperti yang sudah anda ketahui, dari catatan medis Nona uzumaki Naruto, dia mengalami koma. Akibat urat nadi yang ia potong. Celakanya, sayatannya sangat dalam sehingga menembus pembuluh utama di pergelangan tangannya. Sehingga hal ini mengakibatkan Nona uzumaki mengalami koma..." sang dokter menjelaskan dengan tenang.

" Saya sudah tahu itu..."

" Perlu anda ketahui bahwa sayatan itu mengakibatkan Nona Naruto kehilangan banyak darah. Hal ini mengakibatkan suplai oksigen dan darah ke organ tubuhnya mengalami penurunan drastis. Sebagian besar sistem organnya mengalami penurunan fungsi. Contohnya kerja jantung yang sangat lambat. Sehingga Nona Naruto mengalami koma..."

" Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan..?"

" Karena kerusakan yang ia alami bersifat dasar, kita harus menunggu sampai tubuhnya memberi respon pada alat medis yang kami pasang di tubuhnya. Karena itulah yang mampu menyokong kehidupan Nona Naruto saat ini..."

" Jadi maksud dokter kami harus menunggu kesadaran Naruto tanpa bisa berbuat apa- apa? Ini gila..." jawab Sasuke yang mulai terlihat frustasi. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sendu seiring penjelasan demi penjelasan yang dokter muda itu berikan. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, dokter itu juga tengah menahan sesak di dadanya.

" Kami akan tetap mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi Nona Naruto. Karena itu tugas kami..." ucap dokter itu mantap disertai senyuman hangat yang terkesan dipaksa. Dipaksa oleh kesedihan yang mendalam di sudut hatinya.

" Baiklah,.." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada dokter itu. " Terima kasih dokter-" kalimatnya menggentung. Ia tampak bingung. Ah, iya, dia belum tahu nama dokter muda itu.

" Sama-sama. Oh ya, saya lupa, saya belum memperkenalkan diri..." ucap dokter itu. Segera ia membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Sasuke. " Perkenalkan saya- "

To be continue

Huwaahhhh saya kehilangan inspirasi, jadi Cuma bisa nulis ampe 2k doank. Maaf ya maaf. Maaf kalo kependekan soalnya saya bener-bener amnesia ide sesaat. Sangat mengerikan jika harus menulis tanpa ide.

Saya ucapkan terimakasih pada readers yang sudah berkenan review ataupun sekedar ngebaca fic gak jelas ini. Saya merasa sangat tersanjung.

Btw, ada yang bisa tebak, dokter muda itu siapa? Gampang kok...hehe

Saya harap semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan atau jangan sampai kena flame. Dan saya sangat merasa tersanjung jika para readers yang baik hati mau berkenan memberikan coretan di kolom review. Oke?

Yang terakhir, tunggu chap enam, dan wassalam...  
=review=


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru, Gaafemnaru, ?femnaru

Genre: Romance& hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

" Perkenalkan saya Naara Shikamaru." Ucap dokter itu, segera setelah ia membungkukkan badan, dokter tampan itu menegakkan badannya dan menyambut jabat tangan Sasuke. " Saya adalah kawan lama dari Nona Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku.."

" Yoroshiku. Saya Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Naruto.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

'jadi ini kekasihnya?' batin Shikamaru miris. Sejenak ia memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke setelah melepaskan jabat tangannya. Kesan pertama yang muncul adalah berwibawa.

" Sasuke-san, salam kenal..."

" Ya, saya permisi dulu." Sasuke pamit dan segera meninggalkan ruangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela napas berat lalu kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di atas meja. Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Hanya sesekali terdengar helaan napas Shikamaru yang tengah tertegun. Ya, ia memang tengah tertegun. Ia kembali teringat masa-masa kecilnya bersama Naruto, wanita yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya. Toh, semua terlembat, Naruto sudah bersama dengan laki-laki lain yang mungkin lebih hebat darinya.

Shikamaru masih teringat saat ia dan Naruto baru berusia delapan tahun dan mereka begitu akrab satu sama lain. Naruto pernah bilang bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan Shikamaru. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum, senyuman penuh kecewa dan rasa sakit yang ia pendam lama.

Jika saja ia tidak pindah dan meninggalkan Naruto, jika saja ia segera menyelesaikan studinya lebih cepat, mungkin ia tidak akan didahului oleh Sasuke.

Ia tahu dan ia yakin bahwa mungkin monster itulah yang akan menjadi pelindung Naruto nantinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara tampak gelisah dibalik meja direkturnya, berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah sebuket bunga lili putih yang ia biarkan tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mendengus dan mengacak helaian merahnya kasar. Sudah hampir dua minggu Naruto terbaring koma di rumah sakit dan ia belum sekalipun menjenguk wanita pujaannya itu. Bukan karena tak peduli, bukan. Tetapi karena ia sedang mencari celah kelengahan dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang terjadi jika ia bersikukuh tetap mendatangi Naruto tanpa pertimbangan yang matang. Ia tidak mau menanggung malu karena kedatangannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh monster penjaga Naruto yang sejujurnya ia benci itu.

Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai. Dengan segera ia meraih sebuket bunga itu dan melangkah ringan keluar dari ruangannya.

'aku akan datang, tunggulah kitsune...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Karena Sasuke sudah hampir menyerah.

Sejak kata-kata dokter dimana ia harus menunggu. Menunggu dengan kecemasan yang membatu, ia merasa ribuan paku tertancap di ulu hatinya. Perasaan lelah seolah sedang menggerogoti keyakinannya untuk tetap bertahan dan teguh pada ideologinya. Ia tak mengenal anatomi tubuh manusia sebaik para dokter di sana. Tapi ia mengenal Naruto lebih dari yang orang-orang bayangkan. Terkadang ia mengutuk dirinya karena hampir melepas seluruh keyakinannya untuk mempertahankan rasanya pada Naruto.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana membuat Naruto membuka matanya. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menunggu dan terus menunggu. Menunggu kesadaran kekasihnya atau malah menuggu hal yang paling tidak ingin ia tunggu. Kematian Naruto. Karena Naruto kini hanya bagai seonggok daging yang dipaksa bernapas. Andai saja Sasuke tega mencabut satu saja alat medis yang menempel di tubuh Naruto, mungkin sepersekian detik kemudian ia akan melihat Kushina dan Minato meraung-raung memeluk tubuh dingin anaknya.

Tapi ia tidak begitu!

Tak peduli sekalipun semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan menghakimi, ia tak peduli. Asalkan Naruto tak menjadi salah satu di antara mereka, ia akan tetap bertahan. Ia tak peduli sekalipun semua orang menyebutnya monster, hantu, iblis atau yang lebih parah sekalipun-dalam hal ini sejenis mahluk yang lebih jahat dari iblis-, sungguh Sasuke tak akan mendengarkannya. Ia bisa menjadi iblis yang mematikan bagi mereka, tetapi ia akan tetapa selalu berusaha menjadi malaikat yang baik bagi Naruto.

Seolah terjatuh dalam jurang tanpa dasar, Sasuke menggeram. Ia merasa beban berat jatuh menimpa punggungnya dan melesakkannya pada kepahitan yang tiada tara. Tapi ia rela jika harus menelan semua kepahitan demi kepahitan yang tercipta. Sekalipun ia harus menunggu kesembuhan Naruto sampai ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia telah menunggu, ia siap.

Mungkin jika Sasuke harus membayar kesembuhan Naruto dengan rasa cintanya ia akan menyerahkan itu. Sekalipun ia harus dibenci oleh Naruto, ia tak keberatan. Toh, semua ini berawal dari kesalahan-kesalahan individualnya. Ia rela menahan rasa sakit itu. Terkadang ia berfikir, mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya, ia adalah seorang yang jahat dan hobi membalas dendam dan-ah jangan lupakan asumsi bahwa mungkin dulu dia adalah seorang penghianat.

Mungkin ia harus sedikit bersyukur karena semenjak Naruto masuk ke rumah sakit, kepala saus itu tak sekalipun pernah datang menjenguk . Ia harap orang itu sudah musnah atau paling tidak ia sudah jera terus-menerus mangganggu hubungannya dengan Naruto. Mungkin ia termasuk jahat karena sangat diskriminatif terhadap orang itu. Tapi, mungkin kau akan berfikir demikian jika kau berada dalam posisi Sasuke saat ini.

Jika saja Sasuke menganalogikan dirinya seperti sebuah lukisan, ia adalah sebuah masterpiece yang tak diharapkan. Lukisan yang menakjubkan, namun tak banyak orang yang mengerti makna di balik lukisan itu sendiri. Dan Sasuke mengalah untuk dibenci daripada berusaha menunjukkan keindahan yang hanya dijawab oleh cemoohan orang-orang yang sama sekali tak mengerti.

Hari itu, satu kelopak lili putih gugur menandakan empat belas hari sudah penderitaan merajamnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Laki-laki itu melangkah dengan tenang melewati para pasien maupun suster yang ia temui. Sesekali ia melirik ke kanan kiri memastikan bahwa ia bisa masuk ke dalam kamar dengan nomor 1619 dengan mudah. Ya, Gaara sudah memutuskan untuk tetap menjenguk Naruto, apapun resiko yang harus ia hadapi. Sekalipun nati ia harus kembali beradu jotos dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, ia sudah siap. Ia rasa, ia tidak terlalu buruk dalam hal bela diri. Hanya saja, mungkin ia lebih rendah dari tingkatan Uchiha. Lupakan.

Pintu geser ruang 1619 itu terbuka. Menampakkan Gaara dengan sebuket lili putih di genggaman tangan kanannya. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat tubuh lemah Naruto terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan berbagai jenis alat medis yang mengelilinginya. Matanya beralih pada pemuda yang berdiri mematung di dekat jendela yang saat ini tengan menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Uchiha sialan itu lagi, batinnya. Keduanya saling menatap dan melemparkan tatapan penghinaan yang penuh untimidasi khas masing-masing. Gaara melangkah dengan angkuh menuju ke tempat tidur Naruto. Ia menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

" Mau apa kau kesini?!" Tanya Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya.

" Tentu saja menjenguk sleeping beauty no kitsune-ku.." jawab Gaara ringan.

" Jangan sembarangan menyebut Naruto milikmu. Pergi dari sini!"

" Kau sungguh tidak sopan Uchiha, aku datang baik-baik untuk menjenguk dia, tapi kau malah mengusirku..."

" Naruto tak butuh kau jenguk...!" bentak Sasuke.

" Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau sudah memiliki Naruto sepenuhnya. Kau yang menyebabkan Naruto koma. Cih!"

" Ehm, maaf. Jangan buat keributan di sini, pasien bisa terganggu..." terdengar sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi percekcokkan antara Sasuke dangan Gaara. Serempak keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendapati Shikamaru tengah berdiri anggun di antara mereka berdua. Keduanya terdiam.

'siapa pemuda ini? Apa dia juga ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?' batin Shikamaru ingin tahu.

" Bisakah kau mengusir laki-laki brengsek ini dari sini? Aku muak melihat mukanya!" perintah Sasuke cepat dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Gaara.

" Aku bisa keluar tanpa kau usir brengsek! Lihat saja, aku akan buat kau menyesal karena berani menantang Sabaku No Gaara...!" ancam Gaara seraya melemparkan bunga lili yang tadi ia bawa ke arah Sasuke.

" Tcih...!" Sasuke berdecih dan melemparkan bunga lili itu ke dalam tong sampah.

" Maaf, saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan dan melakukan injeksi nutrisi. Tolong anda tunggu di luar." Pinta Shikamaru tenang, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meninju wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Entah mengapa, melihat pertengkarang kekanakkan mereka berdua tadi, ia muak.

" Aku ingin di dalam...!"

" Ini sudah prosedur, Sasuke-san. Jadi tolong, demi kelancaran saya harap anda mematuhinya. Jadi sekarang anda saya mohon untuk tunggu di luar." Suara Shikamaru terdengar agak meninggi. Mati-matian ia menahan tangannya yang sudah terkepal yang ia sembunyikan di dalam saku jasnya.

" Segera lakukan..!" ucap Sasuke sebelum pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru yang diam-diam tersenyum puas karena bisa berdua dengan Naruto.

Perlahan ia mendekati tubuh Naruto. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. Ia patut bernapas lega karena seluruh tirai ruangan itu tertutup dan pintu tidak diberi kaca transparan. Andai saja ia ketahuan, mungkin ia sudah terjun bebas dari lantai tujuh rumah sakit ini mengingat ruangan ini berada di lantai tujuh.

Ia mengecup kening Naruto lembut. Setidaknya selama Naruto belum berstatus sebagai nyonya Uchiha, ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat mengecup kening wanita yang ia cintai sejak kecil.

" Dear, kau masih ingat panggilan itu kan? Kau dulu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Kenapa kau menepati kata-katamu? Kau bilang kau ingin menikah denganku. Tapi kenapa kau malah bersama monster itu? Dan kenapa kau sampai seperti ini? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu, Dear?" ujar Shikamaru lirih sembari mengelus punggung tangan Naruto.

" Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tapi apa nanti jika kau sadar kembali kau mau menikah denganku dan menepati kata-katamu waktu itu? Aku takut tak bisa merelakanmu bersama orang itu. Aku takaut jika nanti aku menyimpan dendam padanya. Aku takut jika nanti aku seperti pemuda berambut merah itu jika kau memilih Sasuke. Katakan padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan, dear..."

" Aku mencintaimu, jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu..." ucapnya sambil mengecup tangan Naruto dan membawanya di pipinya. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba menahan air mata yang mendadak ingin melesat dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Entahlah, ia takut jika nanti ia akan terobsesi pada Naruto, karena ia tahu, cinta dan obsesi sangatlah berbeda.

Shikamaru segera meraih alat-alat medisnya dan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada Naruto. ia sudah terlalu lama berkutat dengan emosinya. Jangan sampai Sasuke curiga dan yang lebih buruk lagi memergokinya. Jangan sampai. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, pemeriksaan sudah selesai.

" Nah Dear, beristirahatlah. Tapi segera bangun dan sambut kedatanganku untukmu. Aku merindukan suaramu..." Shikamaru mengecup kening Naruto dan melangkah pergi.

Shikamaru membuka pintu ruangan Naruto pelan dan ia menemukan Sasuke tengah tertidur di kursi tunggu. Ia tersenyum, sepertinya lelaki itu kurang tidur sehingga lingkaran ungu tampak kentara di sekeliling matanya.

Mungkin Shikamaru harus berfikir ribuan kali untuk menaruh dendam pada Sasuke jika kelak Naruto tak lagi menginginkannya untuk menjadi suaminya-

-karena mungkin sleeping beauty tak berjodoh dengan sleeping prince.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali begitu ia terbangun. Ia segera melirik arloji yang terpasang di tangannya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ternyata hampir tiga jam ia tertidur di kursi tunggu. Hei! Kenapa dokter baru itu tidak membangunkannya? Dengusnya dalam hati. Apa kondisinya cukup mengenaskan untuk dibangunkan oleh seorang dokter sekalipun? Entahlah.

Kedua kakinya berjalan gontai. Dengan langkah yang agak sempoyongan dan beberapa kali terhuyung, ia berhasil membuka pintu geser kamar Naruto yang entah mengapa menjadi sulit dibuka dari pada sebelumnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat tidur Naruto dan membanting tubuhnya di kursi samping tempat tidur yang biasa ia tempati. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesuatu di tangan Naruto. Ia tertegun mengamati tangan Naruto lekat.

Sejak kapan ada jejak air mata di punggung tangan Naruto?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sudah hampir satu bulan ia tersudut dalam penantian yang tak jua memiliki ujung. Selama itu ia terus berada di rumah sakit, selama itu ia menyerahkan control perusahaan pada kakaknya, dan selama itu ia terbenam dalam ketidak pastian yang menyesakkan.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia harus menerima pukulan dari Gaara karena melarang pemuda itu menjenguk Naruto. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dilerai oleh dokter bernama Shikamaru yang anehnya seolah hanya mengurusi satu pasien saja, Naruto.

Kau mungkin akan merasa aneh jika melihat seorang dokter yang hanya berputar-putar di sekitar kamar rawat kekasihmu. Mungkin kau akan merasa aneh jika kau tak pernah di ijinkan untuk menyaksikan pemeriksaan kekasihmu yang sedang koma, padahal seingatmu dokter lain memperbolehkan. Dan mungkin kau merasa aneh jika dokter yang selalu berputar-putar di sekitar kamar rawat kekasihmu tak pernah membengunkanmu jika kau tertidur di kursi tunggu akibat menunggu pemeriksaan pasien yang sangat lama.

Namun Sasuke selalu menampik perasaan aneh itu. Mungkin saja Shikamaru memang dokter khusus yang bertugas hanya merawat Naruto. mungkin Shikamaru memang dokter yang sangat patuh pada aturan, dan mungkin Shikamaru tak tega membangunkannya karena melihat Sasuke terlihat begitu lelah. Ia harap semua itu benar.

Jika saja Sasuke adalah seorang ilmuan, dia mungkin sudah membuat sebuah serum yang bisa memperbaiki sistem organ Naruto yang mengalami kerusakan. Atau jika ia adalah seorang ninja medis, mungkin ia sudah melakukan pengobatan sejak awal. Tapi semua itu tak ada, semua itu hanya ada di dalam kartun favorit Naruto yang anehnya pemeran utamanya memiliki nama yang sama dengan Naruto. Ia hanya mengenal kalkulus, ia hanya mengenal analisa saham. Jadi, mimpi yang bodoh jika ia berharap dapat membuat serum untuk menyembuhkan Naruto, dan suatu lelucon jika ia berharap dapat menjadi ninja medis yang dapat menyalurkan sesuatu-entahlah, Sasuke lupa apa itu namanya-ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Jadi, pilihan paling bijak adalah menunggu sampai ia tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia menunggu.

Terkadang perasaan rindu datang menyergapnya. Merongrong pertahanan akan perasaannya sendiri. Ia merindukan sosok Naruto yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria. Ia merindukan Naruto yang anggun dan mempesona. Bukan Naruto yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Lihatlah betapa kusam kulit wajah Naruto. Betapa kurus tubuh Naruto saat ini.

Melihat itu, rasanya Sasuke ingin mencekik lehernya sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Paduli setan dengan semua orang yang mengasihani dirinya!

Ia tidak menyukai tatapan penuh iba dari setiap orang yang datang menjenguk Naruto. Ia membenci tatapan itu. Tatapan itu seolah berkata bahwa ia harus merelakan Naruto pergi ke tempat lain. Seolah-olah memberinya isyarat bahwa ia telah kalah dari permainan takdir yang Tuhan mainkan padanya. Terkadang juga ia melihat tatapan penuh tuduhan dari teman-teman dekat Naruto. Seolah-olah tengah mengulitinya hidup-hidup dan tanpa ampun. Mereka pikir siapa mereka seenaknya melihat dengan mata seperti itu. Entah itu tatapan penuh kasihan, simpati, atau menghakimi sekalipun ia tak akan menghiraukannya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia harus menunggu sampai kepastian itu datang dengan sendirinya. Apapun itu. Dan Sasuke bersumpah, seandainya di Jepang tidak berlaku hukum, mungkin ia sudah menusuk-nusuk mata orang-orang itu dengan jarum suntik.

Ia tersenyum miris saat melihat refleksinya di kaca toilet. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan tatanan semrawut. Lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata entah kurang tidur atau akibat terlalu banyak memeras air mata. Wajah yang terlihat tyrus dan garis rahang yang semakin kentara. Ah, jangan lupakan tubuh yang terlihat kurus kering dan wajah pucat kekurangan sinar matahari. Ini baru berlangsung satu bulan lebih sedikit, bagaimana jika nanti Naruto tak kunjung sadar dan tertidur sangat lama?

Ia yakin, ketika bangun nanti, Naruto tak lagi mencintainya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Semakin lama ia menunggu, semakin ia menyadari bahwa penantiannya hanya sia-sia. Kau pasti akan berfikir demikian jika elektrokardiograf yang terpasang di tubuh Naruto tak berubah angka sedikitpun. Tetap seperti itu, dan tetap dengan ketukan yang sama. Ketukan-ketukan dan bunyi alat-alat yang terpasang di tubuh Naruto seolah menjadi pewaktu tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Di kamar ini, ia sudah membuat peradabannya sendiri. Peradaban yang terpisah dari luar. Peradaban yang hanya di isi oleh dua orang manusia. Meskipun hanya satu yang terlihat masih hidup dan masih mau hidup.

Karena prioritasnya hanya Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto seorang.

" Sasuke..." terdengar suara Minato memecah lamunan Sasuke.

" Ya, jii-san..."

" Berhentilah, berhentilah menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Teruslah menjalani hidupmu dengan normal. Jangan mengurung duniamu di sini. Teruslah berjalan.." ucap Minato getir, terselip nada perih di sana.

" Maksud jii-san?

" Kau tampan, kau mapan, kau sukses dan kau sempurna. Lanjutkan hidupmu, Nak. Jangan mematri hidupmu di ruangan ini. Paman tak keberatan.."

" A-Aku tidak mengerti maksud jii-san..."

" Tak apa jika kau ingin meninggalkan Naruto, kami tak akan melarangmu. Pasti tak ada pemuda yang mau menunggui wanita yang koma seperti Naruto. Apalagi pemuda sesempurna kau..." Minato bertutur lirih, ia menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. " Jii-san, aku baru menunggu Naruto hampir dua bulan. Semua ini tidak sebanding dengan semua usahaku untuk mendapatkannya. Jadi jangan minta aku untuk meninggalkan anakmu. Jii-san tahu, aku begitu mencintainya, jika aku harus menunggunya sampai ratusan tahun pun, aku tak masalah..."

" Seharusnya kau tahu dari awal, Sasuke. Bahwa harapan kesadaran Naruto hanya sepuluh persen..."

" A-Apa..?!"

Seketika Sasuke merasakan sebilah katana menembus lehernya.

To be continue

Minna...! akhirnya fictnya jadi juga. Aku Cuma bisa bikin segini doank. Punggung ku udah kaya ditimpa beton puluhan ton. Lagian otakku udah ngadat minna.

Wokeh, inilah chap 6, semoga tidak mengecewakan dan tidak membuat readers semua muntah berjamaah. Saya harap kalian mau mereview chap jelek ini. And makasih buat readers yang uda mau baca fic ini. Sungguh, saya berterimakasih.

Yang terakhir tunggu chap 7 dan...wassalam...

=review=


	7. Chapter 7

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance& hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Ya, seandainya Sasuke bukan lelaki, mungkin ia sudah meraung-raung dan menjerit-jerit sejadinya. Tapi dia tidak begitu. Sekuat tenaga ia coba menghalangi air mata yang mendadak mengejeknya. Ia tertohok pada kenyataan bahwa nyawa sang kekasih tengah berada di ujung tanduk. Semua ini seolah seperti mimpi buruk tak berujung.

Hanya sepuluh persen, hanya itu, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Sepuluh. Sangat sedikit untuk mencapai angka seratus persen. Ia menangis dalam hati, ia menjerit dalam diam. Seolah mulutnya telah terbungkam oleh kesakitan penuh duri. Sejenak Sasuke membisu. Dan lebih baik begitu untuk selamanya daripada ia harus meraung-raung menandakan bahwa ia lemah.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Sasuke?" Tanya Minato memecah lamunan calon menantunya. Mata Sasuke tampak kosong seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

" A-aku, a-aku tidak tahu..." jawabnya seraya menyeret kakinya menjauhi Minato. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah koridor kosong di hadapannya.

" Kau mau kemana?"

" A-aku tidak tahu..." hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke bersama air mata yang perlahan menuruni lekuk wajahnya.

Minato hanya membatu di tempat menatap tubuh Sasuke yang ringkih menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang dingin.

Dia hampir menyerah. Dia telah berada pada titik kulminasi sejauh mana harapannya masih bisa ia pertahankan. Jika Sasuke boleh memilih, pilihan yang pertama ia pilih adalah menghukum dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menangis, menangisi dirinya yang tak berguna sedikitpun bagi Naruto. Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini? Semua tak ada artinya seiring kalimat itu muncul dari bibir Minato. Seketika meluruhkan benteng keyakinan akan kehidupan Naruto yang akan tetap ada. Jadi mungkin disini Sasuke akan menyerah jika tak ada lagi cinta yang mengakar di hatinya.

Tapi Sasuke yakin, Naruto akan hidup! Sekalipun hanya sepuluh persen!

Sasuke mamilih mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangku taman. Pandangannya masih kosong, sama seperti beberapa saat lalu. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Hanya ekspresi rasa kesakitan yang luar biasa yang tampak ada dan menjadi kabut di dalam matanya.

Perlahan rintik gerimis menghujami tubuh ringkih tak berdaya yang tengah tertunduk di bangku taman. Kepalanya menunduk menutupi jejak air mata yang masih setia menempel tanpa mau beranjak. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring tiap hembusan napas yang seolah terkunci oleh hasrat keputusasaan.

Sakit, ya, sakit. Sangat sakit. Lebih dari apa yang orang katakan. Baru kali ini ia merasa dirinya telah menyerah pada kenyataan yang ada. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin ada kata menyerah yang terucap, tapi jika ia melihat kenyataannya, mengatakan bahwa kau menyerah semudah kau menarik napas diantara semilir angin yang membuatmu mengantuk. Terdengar sangat mudah dan sangat klise. Tapi percayalah, untuk orang seperti Sasuke, semua itu seperti memilih antara hukuman gantung atau hukuman penggal.

" Katakan bahwa kau akan hidup. Katakan bahwa kau akan datang lagi." Bisiknya pada rintik hujan yang semakin menderas. Menyamarkan air matanya yang mengalir.

Sekali lagi Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya terlalu ringkih untuk dibilang seorang lelaki.

Hujan telah reda. Daun-daun di taman dekat rumah sakit masih basah oleh satu dua tetes jejak air hujan yang masih setia menetes. Masih mendung dan masih gelap. Begitupun hati Sasuke. Lebih gelap dari awan yang memayunginya. Entah sudah berapa banyak volume air mata yang ia peras dari matanya. Jika ia menagis lagi, mungkin ia akan segera buta. Mungkin.

Sasuke masih tertunduk tanpa menggeser posisinya sedikitpun. Kepalanya masih tertunduk seperti tadi. Yang membedakan hanya kemeja basah dan rambut layu yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Sangat menggelikan bila seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa sejatuh ini dalam hidupnya. Sekalipun perusahaanya bangkrut, ia mungkin tak akan sehancur ini.

Dia diam bukan berarti dia tak melakukan apapun. Bukan. Dia pergi bukan berarti ia menyerah, toh hanya saja ia merasa terlalu bodoh untuk tetap tinggal disana sedangkan ia ingin menangis. Akhirnyapun Sasuke membuang air matanya. Air mata penuh racun keputusasaan.

" Sejak tadi kulihat kau berada di sini. Apa tidak apa-apa?" ucap Shikamaru di hadapan Sasuke.

" Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu."

" Kurasa kau akan menyesal jika kau jatuh sakit. Kurasa jika nanti kau jatuh sakit kau tak akan bisa menemani Naruto. Bukankah begitu?"

" Hidupnya tinggal sepuluh persen. Aku bisa apa lagi?" keluh Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

" Apa kau mulai kehilangan keyakinanmu?"

" Tidak! Hanya saja-" kalimat Sasuke manggantung. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

" Kau menyerah?"

" Bukan, hanya saja aku takut jika harapanku sia-sia. Itu saja."

" itu kuanggap sebagai pengakuan bahwa kau sudah menyerah. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika seorang Sasuke menyerah begitu saja. Itu menggelikan."

" Tutup mulutmu..!"

" Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi jika kau mencintainya, sekalipun hanya tinggal satu persen kau akan mempertahankan rasamu. Aku percaya jika kau mencintainya."

" Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kau adalah seorang dokter. Dan kau pasti tahu, apa arti sepuluh persen." Ucap Sasuke. Seketika Shikamaru tertunduk. Tatapannya menyendu.

" Setidaknya aku yakin jika ia akan hidup-"

" Dan perlu kau ketahui, keyakinanku lebih dari dirimu." Ucap Sasuke seraya beranjak meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tertohok di tempat. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Shikamaru mengulum senyum.

'ya, kau memang menemukan orang yang tepat, Naruto'

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sasuke kembali terluka melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Rasa sakit itu selalu datang seiring waktu yang tertelan oleh kehampaan. Harapan itu masih tertinggal walau hanya sedikit. Ia tak bisa melihat Naruto seperti ini. Tak bisa. Yang dia inginkan adalah Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia padanya. Dan harapan itu masih mengendap di relung hati. Harapan untuk berdiri di altar bersama Naruto. bukan melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Ya, menikahinya.

Harapan terbesarnya saat ini adalah melihat Naruto tersadar dan setelah itu mereka akan menikah. Hanya itu. Tak berlebihan, kan? Ia takut jika ia tak bisa mewujudkan semua itu. Ia takut jika ia terlambat. Bagaimana jika nanti Naruto pergi lebih dulu? Bagaimana jika ia tak diberi kesempatan? Bagaimana?

Tiba-tiba sinar netra onyx itu kembali hadir.

" Halo, Ino Yamanaka? Siapkan sepasang wedding dress untukku..."

Akhirnya inilah jalan satu-satunya yang ia ambil. Paling tidak, ia akan menjadikan Naruto sebagai teman hidupnya untuk selamanya. Ia tak mau terlambat hanya untuk meratapi keadaan paling buruk yang nanti akan menimpanya. Mungkin orang akan mengira dia sangat egois karena menikahi kekasihnya yang sedang dalam keadaan koma. Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah, dia bisa memiliki Naruto sebagai teman hidupnya. Walaupun mungkin nanti ia akan kehilangan setelah itu.

" Apa kau gila, Sasuke?" pekik Minato begitu mendengar gagasan yang Sasuke lontarkan.

" Tekatku sudah bulat jii-san. Aku akan menikahinya."

" Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

" Aku sudah mempersiapkan itu.." ucap Sasuke lirih. Matanya menerawang kosong ke arah tubuh lemah Naruto.

" K-kau. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?!"

" Kumohon.."

Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ia berlutut di hadapan Minato. Kepalanya tertunduk. Sakit bila ia harus menerima penolakan dari Minato. Tidak, dia harus mendapat persetujuan dari Minato.

" Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

" Kumohon. Aku sangat mencintainya. Ijinkan aku, aku tidak ingin jika nanti aku menyesal."

" Sa-Sasuke—" ucapan Minato menggantung. Ia resah harus menjawab apa.

" Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti. Jadi kumohon ijinkan aku menikahi Naruto. Walau nanti aku harus kehilangannya."

Minato menghela napas berat kemudian mengengkat bahu Sasuke dan membimbingnya untuk bangkit. " Lakukan jika itu untuk Naruto. Lakukanlah, aku mengijinkan."

Seketika Sasuke memeluk Minato. " Arigatou, arigatou.." bisiknya pada calon mertua yang diam-diam meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan membelai rambutnya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa mewujudkan salah satu harapannya.

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Kedua orang itu masih terpekur pada pamikiran masing-masing. Tak sadar jika seorang pemuda berkuncir tinggi tengah menjerit dalam diam di balik pintu.

Suara deburan ombak memecah keheningan. Di tepi pantai yang sunyi, Sasuke terduduk. Wajahnya menengadah menatap langit yang kelam. Dia diam, tak melakukan apapun. Hanya itu saja. Biasanya jika sedang berada di pantai, ia selalu ditemani oleh Naruto. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ia hanya sendiri. Mencoba meratapi nasibnya yang begitu tak beruntung. Dia tersenyum pahit. Tersenyum pada rasa sakit yang secara tidak langsung telah ia ciptakan sendiri. Benar, kan? Semua berawal darinya. Jika saja ia tidak cemburu, jika saja ia tidak protektif, mungkin saat ini Naruto tengah duduk di sampingnya. Atau paling tidak ia masih bisa mendengar suara Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu melalui telepon.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat, Sas!

Semua memang sudah terlambat. Sedalam apapun penyesalannya, ia tak akan pernah bisa menghindar ataupun lari. Sama sekali tidak. Karena dia sendiri yang menciptakan semua itu. Sudah saatnya ia bertanggung jawab.

" Uchiha.." terdengar suara berat dari arah belakang Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tak ingin menoleh barang sedikitpun. Karena ia tahu, siapa pemilik suara yang menurutnya sangat sumbang itu. Ia memincingkan mata.

" Sabaku.." ucapnya dingin.

Gaara mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. " Ku dengar kau akan menikahi Naruto dalam waktu dekat ini. Apa pikiranmu sudah tidak waras?" ucap Gaara kalem namun penuh intimidasi.

" Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan?"

" Apa kau sungguh-sungguh? Apa seorang monster sepertimu bisa menjaganya?"

" Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Jika kau hanya ingin menggangguku, lebih baik kau pergi." Perintah Sasuke.

" Jangan marah Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya. Sepasang cincin yang sangat cantik. " Kau pasti belum mempersiapkan ini.."

Diam-diam Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena hampir menikah tanpa mempersiapkan cincin pernikahan. " Aku masih sanggup untuk membelinya. Simpan untukmu sendiri."

" Terimalah. Ya sebenarnya aku ingin yang tertulis disana namaku." Ucap Gaara seraya menunjukkan bagian dalam sepasang cincin itu yang memang ternyata berukiran nama Sasuke dan Naruto.

" K-kau. Sudah kubilang ambil saja. Aku tak butuh."

" Jangan keras kepala. Sesekali hilangkan egomu. Asal kau tahu saja, yang membuat itu bukan aku, tapi Minato-san atas saran dari dokter aneh itu. Aku hanya mengantarkannya karena kau tak ada di kamar. Jadi terima."

Mau tak mau Sasuke meraih sepasang cincin itu. " Hn..."

" Aku sadar kau pasti sangat mencintai kitsune, kan? Aku pun demikian." Ucap Gaara pelan hampir berbisik.

" Hn.."

" Sampai saat ini pun aku masih mengharapkannya."

" Kenapa kau menyerah. Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kau mengancamku? Bahwa kau akan merebut Naruto?"

" Semakin lama aku tahu bahwa aku harus menyerah. Jadi, jaga dia. Atau aku akan merebutnya darimu." Ucap Gaara dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

" Kau tak akan punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya."

Gaara bangkit dan merapikan jasnya. " Ya aku tahu. Jangan pernah beri aku kesempatan."

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan sepasang cincin sederhana namun indah di telapak tangannya tanpa menjawab perkataan Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara sudah berlalu dari tempatnya.

Gaara membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera duduk. Ia diam tanpa melakukan apapun walau sekedar meraih kunci dan bersiap pergi. Perlahan seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

" Menyerah? Berhenti? Jangan berharap, Uchiha. Karena harapanmu sia-sia. Aku mungkin tak akan merebutnya sekarang, tapi nanti. Segeralah sadar kitsune, sebelum dia benar-benar menikahimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku percaya kau akan hidup."

Sore Sasuke itu duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto. Sesekali ia mengecupnya pelan. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari lagi pernikahannya dengan Naruto akan dilaksanakan. Walau hanya di dalam ruangan rawat dan menghadirkan pendeta saja, itu sudah sangat cukup. Yang terpenting adalah Naruto telah resmi menyandang nama Uchiha walaupun ia tetap tertidur untuk seratus tahun atau yang lebih parah lagi ia mati. Setidaknya ia masih bisa mengecap rasa manis bahagia yang sudah sejak lama tak ia rasakan bersama Naruto.

" Segeralah sadar, Naru. Aku ingin menikahimu dalam keadaan yang indah. Kau tahu, kau menyiksaku. Sadarlah.." ucap Sasuke seraya menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan Naruto.

" Nanti kau akan memakai gaun putih gading, gaun yang kau inginkan waktu itu. Kau akan memakainya. Apa kau tak ingin melihat betapa cantiknya dirimu nanti?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke menangis. Ia menegadah pada langit-langit kamar yang kusam. Seolah mengadu. Entah mengadu pada siapa. Tuhankah? Sejak dulu ia tak percaya bahwa Tuhan menyayanginya. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa Tuhan membencinya. Dan sekarang anggapan bahwa tuhan membencinya semakin kuat.

" Tuhan, jika kau benar-benar ada, kabulkanlah do'aku. Aku memang tak pernah percaya padamu, tapi untuk kali ini saja. Biarkan dia hidup. Biarkan dia datang lagi." Pinta Sasuke lirih. Perlahan air mata menuruni pipinya. Tetes demi tetes terjatuh di punggung tangan Naruto dan mengalir membasahi kain sprai tempat tidur Naruto.

Haaaah, sekali lagi Sasuke merasa ia telah kalah.

Pagi itu Naruto terlihat amat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih gading. Wajahnya tampak begitu bersih dan bercahaya sekalipun ia sedang terpejam. Cantik, sangat cantik. Membuat siapa saja terkesima jika melihatnya. Ia terlihat seperti malaikat pagi yang berpendar. Sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan tuxedo putih. Senyumnya sesekali terkembang sekalipun terkadang dipaksakan. Dia sudah siap dengan pernikahannya. Dan dia sudah siap untuk kehilangan.

Di dalam ruangan itu terhitung ada delapan orang. Minato datang bersama Kushina yang sesekali terdengar sesenggukan. Di sana ada Shikamaru yang didampingi seorang suster dan Gaara yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekat pintu. Dan tentu saja kedua mempelai, Sasuke dan Naruto serta pendeta.

Kushina masih saja menangis dan coba ditenangkan oleh Minato. Sedangkan Shikamaru tampak menatap kedua mempelai dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan terlebih jika pandangannya tertumbuk pada Naruto. Gaara hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Dan Sasuke, ia menangis dalam senyumannya.

Setelah ikrar di ucapkan, Kushina kembali meraung-raung meratapi keadaan Naruto. Sasuke segera menyematkan cincin pernikahannya di jari manis kiri Naruto dan menyelipkan di jarinya sendiri. Ia meringis sakit meredam setiap sel-selnya yang seolah meletup-letup. Membunuhnya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, menjerit. Tapi untuk apa? Ia sendiri tak tahu. Ia hanya ingin.

Setelah semua prosesi selesai, semua orang keluar. Hanya Sasuke yang masih tertinggal di dalam. Mereka memberikan waktu dan ruang bagi Sasuke untuk berada di dekat wanita yang kini telah menyandang predikat sebagai nyonya Uchiha.

" Kau lihat tadi? Kita sudah menikah. Kau dan aku. Kau istriku, aku suamimu. Indah, kan? Kau tahu, semua ini seperti hukuman mati.."

Tak lama, terdengar suara dering handphone Sasuke. Segera ia mengangkatnya. Ia harus segera pergi ke kantor. Itu kesimpulan yang ia ambil dari sekretarisnya. Ada hal penting yang harus ia tangani dan ia tak bisa mewakilkannya. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus datang. Dengan masih mengenakan tuxedo putih, ia berangkat menuju kantornya dan menitipkan Naruto pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendekati tubuh Naruto yang masih berbalut gaun yang tadi ia kenakan. Ia sudah tak berhak lagi menyentuh tubuh Naruto sekedar menyentuh tangannya sekalipun. Sudah tak bisa lagi. Ia sudah menjadi milik Sasuke sepenuhnya. Tak ada lagi ruang untuknya. Tak ada sedikitpun.

Tak berkata apa-apa, Shikamaru segera mengecek keadaan Naruto. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia beranjak pergi dan menyuruh suster untuk menunggui karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia melangkahkan kaki yang entah mengapa terasa berat menuju ruangannya. Begitu sampai, ia segera terduduk di kursi. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam menahan tangis yang serasa ingin pecah. Tidak, dia lelaki, dia tak boleh menangis. Tidak untuk alasan apapun.

Sejenak ia inginmemejamkan mata, megistirahatkan pikirannya yang kalut. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, suara gebrakan pintu lebih dulu mengusiknya.

" Dokter! Pasien nona uzumaki mendadak kritis, ia kejang..!" teriak suster yang tadi menjaga Naruto. Raut mukanya tampak panic.

" Bagaimana bisa?" pekik Shikamaru terkejut.

" Saya juga bingung, tiba-tiba elektrokardiografnya melemah. Saya khawatir jika ia tidak selamat."

" Siapkan tindakan lanjutan.." ucap Shikamaru cepat. Langkahnya semakin cepat seiring lorong rumah sakit yang terasa semakin memanjang.

" Baik..!"

" Bertahanlah, Naruto.." rintih Shikamaru.

Sasuke baru saja selesai merapikan berkas-berkas yang baru saja ia tanda tangani. Meeting ini sungguh membuatnya muak. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Naruto lama. Entah mengapa perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Rasa takut membuncah. Tapi ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto? Rasanya Sasuke ingin segera mengakhiri acara menyebalkan ini. Ia baru saja akan keluar ruang meeting ketika terdengar bunyi ringtone handphone miliknya. Dengan malas ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Tuan Sasuke, pasien Uzumaki Naruto kritis. Tolong anda segera menuju ke rumah sakit." Suara dari kejauhan sana menohok Sasuke. Seolah memutus aliran napasnya tanpa ampun.

Telepon genggam itu terjatuh bersama harapan yang perlahan memudar terganti oleh ketakutan yang luar biasa. Sasuke berlari. Tak peduli jarak kantor dengan rumah sakit yang begitu jauh. Tak peduli jika ia lelah. Ia berlari melewati manusia-manusia yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Yang ia tahu ia hanya harus sampai ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Secepat ia bisa, sejauh ia mampu.

" Bertahanlah. Kumohon bertahanlah. Tunggu aku. Bertahanlaaaah...!" teriaknya pada udara yang hampa-

-dan ia terluka.

To be continue

Hallo semua...akhirnya fic ini update juga.

Maaf kalo lama, soalnya author amatiran berlabel namikaze lian baru selesai UAS jadi baru bisa update. Mohon maaf.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada readers yang sudah berkenan review chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih. Oh, jangan lupa untuk review chap ini lagi yah.

Akhir kata...wassalam...tunggu chap 8 yah...

=review=


	8. Chapter 8

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance& hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Seolah tengah berlari di atas pedang yang tajam, Sasuke terus saja mencoba bertahan. Ia harus sampai secepatnya. Tak ada waktu lagi baginya untuk membuka pintu mobil. Bahkan tak ada lagi waktu baginya untuk menarik napas. Ia berlari sekalipun jarak yang ia tempuh sangatlah jauh. Sungguh, jika ia terlambat, mungkin ia juga akan mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga.

Saat ia sudah sampai di depan ruang tindakan, semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tatapan mereka semakin menyendu melihat kedatangan Sasuke dengan penampilan yang sangat acak-acakan. Tuxedo yang ia kenakan sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Terganti dengan jejak asap kendaraan dan noda yang berasal entah dari mana. Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya. Ia mendekati pintu ruang rawat Naruto dan tiba-tiba berteriak menggedor-gedor pintu tak berdosa itu.

" Cepat buka! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Buka bodoh!" teriaknya sambil menendangi pintu. Seketika Minato berlari memeluk menantu barunya itu dan mencoba meredam amarah Sasuke.

" Tenanglah, dokter sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik.."

" Ini tidak mungkin. I-ni ti-dak mung-kin...!" tubuh Sasuke merosot ke lantai. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tersa amat nyeri. Ia limbung. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak berat dengan nyeri yang merajam setiap sel-selnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Shikamaru yang berjalan lemah dengan mata yang memerah. Semua orang menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Seolah-olah berkata jangan-katakan-hal-buruk-atau-kami-akan-mati.

" Bagaimana..?" Tanya Minato pada Shikamaru. Sasuke masih tersudut tanpa mau bergerak sedikitpun.

" Kami sudah berusaha. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak merespon kami. Kami kehilangan dia." Ucap Shikamaru. Setelah itu ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Matanya membelalak seolah tak percaya. Sekuat tenaga ia coba bangkit dan secepat kilat tubuhnya yang ringkih berlari mencoba mencapai ruangan rawat Naruto.

" Tidak. Katakan kau masih hidup. Ayo buka matamu. Naruto, jangan bercanda, ayo buka matamu..!" pekik Sasuke sembari menggoyang-goyangkan wajah Naruto. " Ayo buka matamu sayang. Kita baru menikah. Kau segalanya bagiku. Ayo bangun Naruto. Apa kau tak ingin kita berbahagia? Apa kau tak ingin merawat anak-anak kita kelak? Kumohon bukalah matamu..." tangis Sasuke terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Semua orang diluar juga menagis. Hanya Kushina yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Semua seolah-olah sudah berakhir. Kehidupan Sasuke seolah sudah berhenti begitu air matanya menetes. Ia tak tahu setelah ini ia masih bisa bertahan hidup atau tidak. Yang ia tahu ia telah-

Tunggu...!

Sesuatu bergerak. Tangan Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak diantara genggaman tangannya pada tangan pucat Naruto. Ya, ia yakin jari Naruto bergerak. Alat-alat itu masih terpasang tanpa ada satupun yang dilucuti. Senyum Sasuke terkembang. Ia menyeka air matanya yang semakin deras meleleh.

" Hidup. Hiduplah. Kembali. Kembali!" Suara Sasuke terdengar patah-patah.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka. Menampakkan safir milik Naruto yang tampak layu. Sedikit-demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto. seolah kehidupan Sasuke telah kembali, untuk yang pertama kali, ia tersenyum begitu lembut.

" Sa-su-ke..." suara Naruto terdengar parau.

" Jangan bicara, jangan bicara. Terus buka matanu. Jangan terpejam lagi. Aku akan kembali, sayang.."

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto sebelum berlari keluar.

" Dia hidup, dia kembali. Dia hidup." Seolah hanya kata itu yang ia tahu saat ini, Sasuke berulang kali merapalkannya.

" Apa..?!" pekik Shikamaru. " Segera lakukan pemeriksaan...!"

Ini keajaiban. Itu yang terucap dari bibir Shikamaru setelah melakukan pemeriksaan begitu Naruto terbangun. Seluruh sistem organ Naruto kembali berjalan normal tanpa gangguan. Hanya perlu sedikit perawatan sampai seluruhnya pulih. Naruto sudah bisa berbicara walaupun hanya sepatah dua patah kata. Ketika pertama kali ia menatap mata Sasuke, Naruto menangis. Ia menangis tanpa bersuara.

" Kau tahu, aku hampir mati melihat kau seperti ini. Kau sudah berbulan-bulan tertidur dan aku takut jika kau tak bangun lagi..." Sasuke mengelus rambut kekemasan Naruto yang agak kusam. " Kau memang rubah kecil idiot. Maafkan aku selama ini telah menyakitimu.."

" Sa-su-ke, maaf. Aku menyusahkanmu..."

" Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. " Kau tahu, kita sudah menikah..."

" A-pa?!" pekik Naruto. " Si-apa bi-lang a-ku mau meni-kah de-ngan-mu, tu-an som-bong."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah airnya. " hn?"

" Kita be-lum pre-wedding Sa-suke..." rengek Naruto.

" Kita akan menikah lagi nanti..." jawab Sasuke santai.

Seolah kehidupannya telah kembali, Sasuke bernapas lega. Memang itu yang ia inginkan selama ini. Paling tidak, ia tidak terus menerus mengeluh pada tuhan. Dan terus menerus menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

" Kau berhasil. Kau berhasil membawanya kembali.." Minato menepuk pundak Sasuke singkat.

" Terima kasih ayah.."

" Jaga dia, jangan sampai dia mengulangi hal itu lagi."

" Pasti, aku akan melakukannya.."

Keduanya saling tersenyum dan berpelukan seolah beban benar-benar terangkat dari hiduo mereka. Malam ini Sasuke tertidur begitu lelap. Tampak sangat nyaman. Ia tidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di tempat tidur Naruto.

Tengah malam Naruto terbangun. Matanya mengedar di langit-langit kamar. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak. Bukan karena sakit. Bukan. Tapi lebih pada perasaan tak menentu yang tiba-tiba membuncah di hatinya. Sakit. Begitu sakit hingga ia tak mampu menahan air matanya. Entah perasaan apa ini. Begitu menyiksanya. Apalagi rasa sesak saat melihat mata itu. Mata hitam yang berkilat bahagia saat ia bertemu tatap. Sangat menyesakkan. Begitu membuatnya terluka. Mata itu masih seperti dulu saat terakhir kali ia menatapnya. Begitu tajam namun penuh wibawa.

Ia merasa begitu rapuh. Ia merasa begitu sulit. Semua ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang paling tidak ingin ia alami. Sungguh. Ia tak ingin semua ini terjadi.

" Shikamaru..." bisiknya dengan suara lirih yang pedih.

Naruto menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya lekat. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum simpul. Tak sadar jika ia sudah menjadi nyonya Uchiha sekarang. Sekali lagi senyum itu terkembang begitu melihat Sasuke memasuki ruang rawat Naruto. namun, senyum itu pudar saat melihat tubuh tegap di belakang Sasuke. Shikamaru. Senyum itu luntur tergantikan oleh tatapan penuh luka di matanya. Shikamaru tersenyum simpul pada Naruto. Namun ia sadar, jika senyum itu melukainya.

" Selamat pagi, sayang..." sapa Sasuke, setelah itu ia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

" Selamat pagi.."

" Selamat pagi Naruto, lama tak bertemu.." Shikamaru tersenyum penuh paksaan. Lebih terlihat seperti senyuman luka.

" Se-lamat pagi..." jawab Naruto agak tanggung.

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. " Hari ini, kau akan menjalani pemeriksaan ototmu. Kau siap? Ah, jangan tatap aku seperti itu, meskipun aku pemalas, setidaknya aku masih bisa menyembuhkanmu.." canda Shikamaru mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu canggung antara mereka berdua.

" Ah, iya.." jawab Naruto.

Hari ini Sasuke tak bisa menemani Naruto terapi. Ia harus mengurusi urusan kantor yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan jika tidak mau dibilang ditelantarkan. Jadi, hari ini Naruto terapi ditemani oleh Shikamaru.

" Shikamaru..."

" Iya..?" jawab Shikamaru yang tengah mendorong kursi roda Naruto.

" Sejak kapan kau di rumah sakit ini?"

" Kebetulan sejak kau dirawat. Aku menggantikan shizune-san.."

" Sepertinya kau akrab dengan Sasuke, biasanya dia tak bisa akrab dengan orang lain.."

" Hn, mungkin. Kau mencintainya..?" entah mengapa tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Shikamaru. Dia sendiri terkejut dengan yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Naruto sedikit tercekat. Dai menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. " te-tentu saja.."

" Tak ingatkah jika dulu kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menjadi pengantinku...?"

Naruto berjenggit. Matanya membelalak. Ini yang ia takutkan sejak pertama kali ia melihat mata Shikamaru. Mata penuh rasa kecewa. Sejak pertama kali ia menatap mata Shikamaru, mata itu seolah menagih janjinya. Entah ia harus menjawab apa kali ini. Ia masih ingat saat itu ia sangat mengagumi sosok Shikamaru. Lebih dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk mencintainya sejak ia masih ingusan. Sampai saat kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama saat Shikamaru pindah ke Hokaido. Ia telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Dan entah mengapa Sasuke datang memberinya semangat dan cinta. Dan ia mulai mengubur mimpinya menjadi pengantin Shikamaru karena ia pikir ia tak akan bertemu pemuda itu lagi. Tapi nyatanya dugaannya sangat meleset jauh. Dia bertemu dengannya saat ia telah menjadi istri seorang Uchiha. Den sekarang Shikamaru menagih janjinya.

Seolah seperti kaset lama yang kembali diputar ia kembali teringat saat menyatakan keinginannya menjadi penagntin Shikamaru. Ketika itu usianya baru dua belas tahun, dan dengan polosnya ia menyatakan cintanya pada Shikamaru dan menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadi pengantinnya. Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut, sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya sembari mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

Memori itu melukainya. Menjadikannya serpihan kaca yang menembus jantungnya. Apakah rasa itu masih ada? Apakah cinta itu kembali bangkit? Jika iya, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Jika begini jadinya, ia mungkin memilih tak membuka matanya.

" Shikamaru..."

" Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Apakah rasa itu masih milikku? Apakah kau masih menyimpan mimpi itu?"

Naruto ingin sekali menjawab 'ya! Aku masih! Kau tahu aku sangat membencimu karena kau maninggalkanku saat aku begitu mencintaimu..!'

Tapi dia adalah istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak sendiri lagi. Ia akui Shikamaru tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan hampir menyaingi ketampanan Sasuke jika saja mata malas itu tidak terus-menerus menempel di wajahnya.

Tapi, tidak! Dia harus menjaga hatinya.

" Shi-Shikamaru, a-aku..."

Bibir itu bergetar. Bibir yang masih terlihat pucat itupun kelu.

'aku harus jawab apa...?'

To be continue

Hai...maaf kalau chap ini pendek. Author kehabisan ide. Maaf..

Saya ucapkan terimakasih pada readers yang sudah berkenan review chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih. Sudah itu saja...

Akhir kata...wassalam...tunggu chap Sembilan yah...

=review=


	9. Chapter 9

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance& hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

" Shikamaru..." kalimat Naruto terdengar menggantung. Ia resah.

" Jangan diteruskan. Cukup."

" Shika..." sekali lagi, Naruto memanggil namanya dengan nada penuh rasa penyesalan.

" Aku tahu, jangan bahas sekarang." Shikamaru menghadap Naruto. Ia tersenyum lembut. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa senyum itu penuh rasa sakit. Ia tak berani menatap mata Shikamaru lama. Ia takut jika ia kembali mengingat rasa sakit yang timbul. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengingat apa yang pernah ia rasakan pada Shikamaru.

Semua ini seolah seperti mimpi buruk yang tak henti-hentinya menghantui Naruto. Rasa sakit yang selama bertahun-tahun ia abaikan seolah kembali terkoyak oleh kenangan yang kembali diputar. Mata yang masih sama. Mata malas namun penuh daya. Ia tahu, semua sudah berubah. Semua sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Ia mencintai Sasuke. Perasaannya tak sama lagi. Perasaannya sudah berubah seiring tetesan kasih yang menghancurkan karang pertahanan rasanya pada Shikamaru.

Ia tak ingin menghianati kepercayaan dan pengorbanan yang Sasuke lakukan. Ia tahu bagaimana kerasnya usaha Sasuke untuk membuatnya tetap hidup. Ia tahu itu. Ia faham bagaimana rasanya terluka. Dan ia tak mau menjadi salah satu orang yang melukai Sasuke. Sekalipun hanya segores. Ia ingin menjaga kepercayaan dan pengorbanan itu. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya harus bertahan dan menjaga hatinya.

Tak tahukah dia jika Shikamaru juga selalu menjaga hatinya untuk Naruto?

" Kau tahu, selama di Hokaido aku tak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun. Karena aku percaya. Kau selalu ada." Ucap Shikamaru getir. Pahit terasa saat kalimat itu terucap.

Naruto tertegun. Terasa sebuah peluru menembus jantungnya.

Kali ini dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia sendiri yang telah menghianati janji yang telah ia buat. Dia yang berhianat pada harapannya. Pada cita-cita yang sudah ia tetapkan.

Seolah berada pada jalan yang buntu, Naruto tersudut. Entah apa yang akan dia ucapkan saat ini. Masih pantaskah ia mendapat cinta dari sang Nara? Masih pantaskah ia dimaafkan? Ia tahu, Shikamaru terluka lebih dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu apakah ia akan memilih untuk tidak berjanji? Atau ia memilih untuk tak bertemu dengan Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk mencintainya? Melihat itu, Naruto melenguh, tak ada pilihan yang bisa ia pilih. Karena semua itu bukan pilihan. Itu takdirnya.

Sangat konyol jika semua ini hanya dia balas dengan senyuman penuh paksaan dan dengan kalimat 'maaf Shikamaru, kau tahu kan aku sudah bersuami?'. Itu kebodohan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan jika ia benar-benar melakukan itu.

Apakah mungkin?

Apakah mungkin Shikamaru benar-benar menjaga hatinya seperti itu? Sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak. Tidak sedikitpun terpikir olehnya jika Shikamaru bisa seperti itu. Dulu, ia pikir Shikamaru akan melupakannya dan memilih gadis Hokaido yang cantik melebihi dia. Tapi dia keliru. Dia keliru menilai Shikamaru. Di mengaku mengenal Shikamaru, tapi sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Shikamaru mencintainya, Shikamaru setia. Kenapa dia tidak? Dan kenapa dia tidak menyesal? Dia tidak menyesal memilih Sasuke sebagai teman hatinya. Dia tidak menyesal Sasuke menikahinya tanpa persetujuannya karena ia tahu, Sasuke melakukan itu karena ia mencintainya. Ia tahu pasti bahwa semua itu demi dia. Tapi, tak tahukah dia jika Shikamaru juga melakukan itu untuknya? Untuk rasa yang selalu ia jaga? Kenapa ia tidak adil? Kenapa ia begitu jahat pada Shikamaru?

Dia merasa kalah.

" Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" suara Naruto terdengar bergetar. Bukan karena ia ingin menertawakan betapa tidak lakunya Shikamaru. Hei, jika Shikamaru mau, ia bisa mendapatkan puluhan wanita Hokaido hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya. Itu mudah. Tapi bukan itu. Suaranya bergetar karena ia menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan naik ke ulu hatinya. Menohoknya pada kenyataan bahwa ia penghianat.

" Kau tahu, aku tidak memiliki selera humor yang cukup baik Naruto.." Shikamaru mendengus. Terdengar kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang menurut Naruto seperti lagu kamatian.

" A-aku tidak menyangka saja. Ku rasa kau bisa mendapatkan gadis Hokaido dengan mudah.."

" Kau tidak berfikir bahwa aku tidak laku, kan?"

" Tentu saja tidak." Sergah Naruto cepat. Tidak mungkin Shikamaru tidak laku.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit. " Karena aku sangat menjaganya."

Empat kata itu seolah memenggal leher Naruto.

Ya, Naruto merasa kata-kata itu seperti petir yang menyambarnya. Sekarang ia tahu siapa yang salah, sekarang ia tahu siapa yang terluka. Bukan dia. Tetapi sebaliknya. Dialah yang melukai, bukan hanya Shikamaru, tetapi juga Sasuke. Sasuke mungkin akan sangat terpukul mengetahui bahwa istri tercintanya telah berjanji pada pemuda lain untuk menjadi pengantinnya. Ironis.

Jadi, siapa yang menjadi tersangka kali ini?

Mencoba berlagak bodoh, Naruto menatap mata Shikamaru takut-takut. " Menjaga apa?"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil, mungkin dia tahu jika Naruto hanya berpura-pura. " Ini.." Shikamaru menunjuk dadanya. Ia tersenyum getir penuh kepahitan.

Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa. Terbayang betapa sakitnya hati Shikamaru saat ini. Oh, tidak, ia harus bertindak. Tidak mungkin jika ia terus-menerus membiarkan perasaan ini muncul sedangkan kenyataannya sekarang sudah jauh berbeda.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk. Sudah cukup semua ini terjadi. Tak ada yang harus diteruskan. Tak ada sedikitpun.

" Maafkan aku, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto parau.

" Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Kau tak melakukan kesalahan.."

" Aku bersalah padamu.."

" Aku yang salah, aku yang tak memberimu kepastian tentang rasamu." Shikamaru bangkit dan menghela napas panjang. " Dan ini yang harus kuterima. Kupikir kau akan bahagia bersama Sasuke.."

" Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke."

" Ya, aku tahu. Tapi..."

" Tapi apa?"

" Ijinkan aku untuk tetap mencintaimu untukku sendiri.."

"Shikamaru..." mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Dosanya terlalu besar baginya. Membiarkan orang lain mencintainya, tanpa ada rasa sedikitpun di hatinya. " Kau tahu, itu akan menyakitimu..."

" Sekalipun begitu, aku rela menanggung rasa sakit itu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaga kepercayaan Sasuke padamu. Dia sangat mencintaimu lebih dari dirinya sendiri."

" Terima kasih, Shika..."

" Anything for you.." ucap Shikamaru lirih. Ia berbalik meraih pegangan kursi roda Naruto dan mendorongnya pelan melintasi jalan setapak kecil yang mulai sepi.

Tak ada suara yang tercipta. Hanya ada isak tertahan dari bibir Shikamaru dan bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh membasahi punggung tangannya.

Ia akan berkorban lagi.

Shikamaru terdiam di balik meja kerjanya. Matanya meneliti tiap lekuk langit-langit yang tampak putih bersih. Ia menghela napas kasar. Terasa amat sangat sesak di ulu hati. Entah rasa sakit seperti apa ini sehingga ia begitu rapuh dan jatuh. Semua itu seolah seperti ribuan jarum yang menghujaninya. Berkali-kali ia coba tegar. Ia coba tersenyum. Toh, pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang terluka. Shikamaru hanya manusia biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa. Ia akan merasa sakit jika terluka. Ia akan marah bila tersakiti. Tapi apakah Naruto pantas mendapatkan kemarahannya? Itu semua kesalahannya yang pergi tanpa kepastian untuk Naruto.

Ia terdiam. Ia datang ke Konoha bukan untuk melihat kenyataan ini. Ia datang untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai pengantinnya. Berharap ia dapat memberikan kejutan pada Naruto, nyatanya Ia dikejutkan dengan keadaan Naruto yang saat itu koma, dan kenyataanya bahwa Naruto telah menjadi milik Sasuke untuk selamanya.

Ini menggelikan.

" Kau mau pre-wedding kapan, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan sebuket bunga lili di vas bunga.

Naruto tak menyahut, dia hanya diam menatap ke luar jendela tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

" Kau melamun.." Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di belakang kursi roda tiba-tiba bersuara. Membuat Naruto agak berjenggit.

" Tidak..."

" Kenapa kau diam?"

" Kau tadi tanya apa, Sasuke...?"

" Kau benar-benar melamun. Apa ada sesuatu yang menggangggumu?"

" Ti-tidak.." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Mengusir bayangan aneh yang sejak tadi menari-nari di kepalanya.

" Lalu kenapa kau melamun? Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan kau selalu melamun. Apa ada sesuatu?" ternyata Sasuke mulai mencium gelagat aneh dalam diri Naruto.

" Tidak Sasuke. Hanya saja aku bosan terus-menerus berada di rumah sakit. Kapan aku sudah boleh pulang?"

" Entahlah, aku akan menemui dokter nanti. Semoga kau bisa cepat pulang.

'ya, semoga. Agar aku tidak terus-menerus merasa bersalah pada Shikamaru.' Batin Naruto.

" Ya," jawab Naruto singkat sebelum Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Membuat wanita cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda merajuk.

Naruto ingin sekali segera pergi. Ia ingin sekali menjauh dari tatapan mata Shikamaru. Ia sangat takut jika semuanya berubah. Ia takut jika ia kembali terjatuh pada rasanya terhadap Shikamaru. Karena jujur, dulu ia menerima Sasuke karena ia marah. Marah pada Shikamaru yang membuatnya terluka. Tapi, semakin lama ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Cinta yang Sasuke berikan padanya begitu besar sehingga ia tergugah untuk memilih memberikan rasanya pada Sasuke. Dan ia telah memilih untuk mengubur impian terbesarnya kala itu.

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto terbangun. Begitu hendak membuka mata, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuket bunga lili yang cukup besar sudah tergeletak di meja kecil. Ia mengernyit. Siapa yang mengirim bunga sepagi ini? Pikirnya. Matanya tertumbuk pada tulisan yang diselipkan di dalam bunga itu.

'tunggu sampai kita menikah.'

Eh? Menikah? Apa Sasuke yang mengirim bunga ini? Bukankah mereka memang sudah menikah? Lalu siapa?

Naruto menghirup wanginya. Sangat menenangkan. Ia tersenyum. Mungkin Sasuke memang iseng mengirim bunga sebanyak itu tanpa mengantarnya sendiri. Mungkin juga dia sedang sibuk.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi setelah meletakkan bunga itu kembali di atas meja. Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok siluet tengah berdiri tenang di sisi pintu kamarnya dan menyeringai puas.

Naruto tersenyum senang begitu mendapat kabar bahwa ia akan segera pulang dalam dua hari kedepan. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu dan ingin segera menghindar dari bayang-bayang Shikamaru yang seolah meneriakinya seorang penghianat. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus terus menerus terkungkung dalam pengharapan bahwa semua ini akan segera berakhir. Toh, rasa bersalah itu seolah tak memiliki akhir.

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, Shikamaru tak ingin Naruto pergi. Ia ingin Naruto tetap ada, sekalipun hanya bisa ia lihat tanpa bisa ia sentuh. Kesimpulannya, Shikamaru bisa saja membuat Naruto dirawat dirumah sakit itu selama ia mau. Ingat! jika ia mau. Tapi Shikamaru tidak, ia seorang yang professional. Ia tak mungkin melakukan langkah bodoh jika ia masih ingin hidup dan tidak mati di tangan Sasuke. Karena ia tahu, Sasuke mulai mencurigainya sebagai penyebab utama seringnya Naruto melamun akhir-akhir ini. Itu tidak lucu.

Ah, Shikamaru tahu ia tak bisa melepaskan Naruto begitu saja. Tapi apa mungkin ia tega merebut kebahagiaan Naruto. Ia hanya ingin melihat Naruto yang ia cintai tersenyum bahagia. Meskipun bukan bersamanya. Meskipun hatinya berkata bertolak belakang. Setidaknya, di kehidupan nyata terlihat bahwa ia orang yang kuat dan dingin. Walaupun pada kenyataannya ia ingin mati saja.

Melankolis.

Sekali lagi, melankolis. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menjadi penghianat bagi hatinya sendiri. Sekaligus menjadi munafik. Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum seperti itu jika hatinya meronta meneriakinya pengecut. Mengerikan.

Tidak! Shikamaru harus melakukan sesuatu.

Lama ia termenung hingga tak menyadari jika Naruto sudah berada di ruangannya.

" Shikamaru..." sapa Naruto pelan.

" Ah, kau rupanya. Ada apa Naruto?"

" Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Apa kau sibuk?"

" Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Mari." Shikamaru membimbing Naruto untuk keluar ruangannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Shikamaru dengan pakaian kedokterannya dan Naruto dengan baju pasiennya. Membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian oleh penghuni-penghuni rumah sakit lainnya. Satu pertanyaan mereka-

-sejak kapan pasien dan dokter berjalan beriringan menuju taman belakang rumah sakit?

Jadi, sekarang Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya terdiam sejak lima menit yang lalu tanpa ada satupun yang mau membuka mulut. Naruto lebih memilih bermain dengan ujung kemeja pasiannya dan Shikamaru yang diam sembari menatap langit tanpa berkedip.

Oke, sekarang keduanya mulai muak.

" Ada apa Naru?" Shikamaru akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, takut jika hingga satu jam kedepan Naruto tetap diam.

" Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.."

" Ya, silahkan..."

" Kau ingat pertanyaanmu kemarin?" Naruto mulai berbicara.

" Ah itu, jangan di-" belum selesai Shikamaru berbicara, buru-buru Naruto memotong.

" Tidak. Harus kita selesaikan. Kau tahu, aku tidak tenang memikirkan ini. Kau harus tahu, sekarang aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kau datng disaat yang benar-benar tidak tepat, Shika.."

" Jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

" Bukan. Sama sekali bukan seperti itu. Malah aku berterimakasih, dengan begitu, aku akan dapat menyelesaikan masalah yang tak dapat kuselesaikan selama bertahun-tahun." Ucap Naruto mantap. Matanya berkilat tajam.

" Lalu..?"

" Maafkan aku, aku sungguh mencintainya. Sasuke sudah seperti nyawa bagiku. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya."

" Ya, aku tahu..." jawab Shikamaru enteng seolah tak ada beban. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat sakit.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan janji yang sudah terlanjur ku ucapkan shika? Aku selalu dihantui oleh janjiku sendiri..."

" Lupakan janji itu. Sekarang yang terpenting kau bisa tersenyum dengan Sasuke. Walaupun bukan denganku. Aku tak apa-apa. Percayalah."

" Kau yakin Shikamaru?"

" Aku tidak suka membuat pernyataan yang hanya berakhir dengan kebohongan."

" Terimakasih. Terimakasih karena kau sudah mengerti." Ucap Naruto lirih tanpa mau menyembunyikan air mata yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Dia menangis.

" Ya, sudah seharusnya memang begitu.." ucap Shikamaru. Lantas ia berdiri dan seketika diikuti oleh Naruto.

" Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar. Esok aku akan pulang. Terimakasih Shika." Naruto berbalik meninggalkan Shikamaru yang membeku.

Entah apa yang membuat Shikamaru tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang membuat Naruto membeku. Tubuhnya menegang. Namun Naruto segera tahu arti pelukan itu, pelukan tanda perpisahan mungkin? Ia membiarkan Shikamaru mendekap tubuhnya lama. Membiarkan Shikamaru merekam perasaan rindu yang perlahan luruh. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya meredam air mata yang mendesak keluar. Nafasnya tercekat seiring detik-detik yang berlalu dalam diam antara mereka.

" Shikamaru..?" ucapan Naruto terputus saat suara shikamaru menginterupsinya.

" Jangan, sebentar saja. Sebentar..." lirihnya.

Tak sadar jika Sasuke sudah berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Sasuke marah. Sasuke terluka. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terluka jika seorang wanita yang baru ia nikahi beberapa hari yang lalu sedang dalam dekapan erat pemuda lain. Terlebih dokter itu?

Buakh...!

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di sudut bibir Shikamaru membuatnya terpental dan Naruto turut terjatuh. Shikamaru mengusap sudut bibirnya pelan dan meringis. Bibirnya berdarah.

" Jadi begini? Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan jika aku tak ada? Iya Naruto?"

" Sasuke..."

" Cukup, jangan bicara lagi." Naruto tersentak. Ia tak pernah melihat nada Sasuke yang sesakit ini. " Kalian tahu, kalian membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh..!"

" Sasuke, kami tidak melakukan apapun.." ucap Shikamaru berusaha menjelaskan detil kejadiannya.

" Tidak melakukan apapun ya?"

" Lalu kau pikir kau tadi melakukan apa hah?!" Sasuke menununjuk-nunjuk wajah Shikamaru dan Naruto bergantian.

" Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke.." Naruto angkat bicara.

" Kau pikir aku tidak melihat apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Lalu apa artinya ini?!" Sasuke memegang cincin yang ia kenakan. Dan mencabutnya paksa.

" Sas...!"

" Diam kau dokter sialan!"

" Sasuke-" terdengar isak tangis Naruto mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

" Lihat ini...lihat!"

Plung!

Cincin itu terlempar masuk ke dalam danau kecil yang ada di taman itu. Sasuke membuang cincinnya. Ia sangat marah pada mereka berdua. Bagaimana bisa mereka bermesraan seperti itu selama ia meninggalkan Naruto? Ini sulit dipercaya. Dan lagi, dokter sialan itu, ia sudah mengerti mengapa dokter itu tak pernah ke kamar pasien lain dan hanya berputar-putar di kamar Naruto. Ia juga faham alasan mengapa dokter itu tak mengijinkan Sasuke melihat pemeriksaan Naruto selama ini. Sial! Ia kecolongan lagi.

" Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Shikamaru begitu melihat cincin itu masuk ke dalam kolam.

" Ini kan yang kalian inginkan?! Brengsek!"

" Sasuke? Kenapa kau buang cincin pernikahan kita?" isak Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar.

" Kita? Bagiku semua tidak ada artinya begitu aku tahu semua itu. Kau menikah denganku sedangkan kau berjanji untuk menjadi pengantin laki-laki ini."

Naruto membeku. Jadi dia sudah mendengar semua itu. Semua percakapannya dengan Shikamaru. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

" Maafkan aku..."

" Nikmati kebersamaan kalian. Brengsek!" Sasuke melenggang. Langkahnya terdengar sangat kasar. Hentakan kakinya begitu kasar sehingga Naruto dapat mendengar nada kemarahan dari sana. Naruto tahu, Sasuke benar-benar marah. Sangat marah sehingga ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal apa yang nanti terjadi.

Baik. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi? Kekonyolan apalagi in? Kemarin Gaara, sekarang Shikamaru, lalu besok siapa lagi? Haah, Sasuke hampir gila. Semua ini gila!

Dia rasa inilah titik kebodohannya benar-benar terlihat. Pecundang!

To be continue

Saya ucapkan terimakasih pada readers yang sudah berkenan review chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih. Sudah itu saja...

Akhir kata...wassalam...tunggu chap Sembilan yah...

=review=


	10. Chapter 10

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance& hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**Baby, I'm Not A Monster..!**

Shikamaru menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan mengejar Sasuke yang sudah beberapa langkah darinya. Ia harus menjelaskan semua ini. Agar tidak semakin memperparah hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Lagipula, sekalipun nantinya ia akan diuntungkan dengan keretakan hubungan dua insan itu, ia yakin Naruto tak akan seperti dulu lagi. Ia mungkin akan mengalami penurunan strata dari orang yang dicintai Naruto menjadi sahabatnya atau yang paling parah orang yang paling dibenci oleh wanita blonde itu.

" Tunggu..!" pekik Shikamaru.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kasarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Shikamaru yang tergopoh-gopoh sembari memegangi sudut bibirnya yang pecah.

" Aku tekankan sekali lagi, kami berdua tak melakukan apapun. Aku dan Naruto sudah melupakan janji itu. Kami disini hanya menyelesaikan permasalahan itu. Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan istrimu. Aku cukup tahu diri dan terhormat untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu."

" Aku tak peduli lagi."

" Jika kau sudah siap melihat jasad Naruto di hadapanmu, kau boleh meninggalkannya." Ucap Shikamaru dingin, tangan kanannya terkepal.

Mau tak mau Sasuke membalik tubuhnya, ia mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. " Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. " Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika kau meninggalkannya seperti itu? Kau tidak ingat penderitaannya selama berbulan-bulan? Apa kau tidak ingat jika itu ulahmu, huh?! Dan apa kau tidak berfikir jika Naruto bisa saja melakukan hal lebih buruk dari pada sekedar memotong urat nadinya? Uchiha?"

" Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Sasuke.

" Kalau memang kau siap, kau boleh meninggalkannya sekarang dan secepatnya akan kukabari kau bahwa Naruto sudah berada dalam peti mati."

" Brengsek! Apa kau mendoakan Naruto untuk mati?!" kali ini Sasuke benar-benar geram, mana mungkin ia bisa melihat Naruto mati?

Mati?

Tunggu!

Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru benar? Bagaimana kalau nanti Naruto melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari pada sekedar memotong urat nadinya? Bagaimana kalau nanti Naruto mati?

Sasuke terdiam begitupun Shikamaru. Keduanya berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. Shikamaru dengan rencana apa saja yang akan ia lakukan untuk menjelaskan pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke dengan spekulasi-spekulasi gilanya.

Menghiraukan teriakan histeris seorang suster di tepi danau.

" Tolong! Ada pasien tenggelam!" terdengar teriakan horor dari arah danau yang membuyarkan lamunan dua lelaki itu.

" Diam sialan!" bentek keduanya hampir bersamaan seraya membalik tubuh mereka.

Tiba-tiba keduanya tercekat. Mata mereka membulat tak percaya. Tak jauh dari Shikamaru dan Sasuke berdiri, mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas kepala bersurai pirang timbul tenggelam di dalam danau dengan tangan yang menggapai-gapai seolah ingin meraih udara.

" Naruto...!" teriak Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Keduanya langsung melesat menuju danau .

Sasuke tanpa aba-aba lagi menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha meraih tubuh Naruto yang sudah mulai tenggelam ke dasar danau yang dalamnya kurang lebih empat meter itu.

" Cepat bantu aku, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru tampak panic dan bingung.

" A-aku tak dapat berenang."

" Shit..!" umpat Sasuke.

Segera saja ia raih tubuh Naruto yang masih bergerak liar. Sangat sulit untuk menarik tubuh Naruto karena gerakannya yang membuatnya semakin tertarik ke dasar danau. Sasuke mulai bergerak frustasi karena kebodohan Naruto yang memilih menceburkan diri ke dalam danau meskipun ia tahu ia tak dapat berenang. Apa ia ingin bunuh diri lagi?

Sasuke menggeleng sembari tetap mencoba meraih tubuh Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto seolah menyebut namanya. Terasa sakit bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa membawa Naruto ke daratan dengan selamat?

Sasuke sudah frustasi mencoba mendiamkan Naruto yang masih bergerak liar dan masih mencoba menggapai udara. Sesekali kepala Naruto tampak menyembul di permukaan, namun secepat kilat kembali tenggelam.

Oke! Tak ada cara lain. Ia harus membuat Naruto diam, jika tidak ia ia juga akan tertarik ke dasar danau bersama Naruto dan mati bersama. Setidaknya Sasuke tak mau mati dengan cara seperti ini. Ia ingin mati dengan cara yang heroic. Bukan tenggelam bersama Naruto dan melupakan pernikahan mereka. Oh ayolah, berpikir bagaimana caranya membawa Naruto ke daratan dengan masih mendapat predikat mahluk hidup.

Buakh..!

Tak ada cara lain, Sasuke memilih memukul tengkuk Naruto agar ia pingsan dan Sasuke dapat menariknya dengan mudah ke daratan. Satu pukulan membuat Naruto pingsan dan segera saja Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto.

'Sedikit lagi, bertahanlah Naruto.' batin Sasuke.

Tak seberapa lama akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membawa Naruto naik. Dengan Naruto yang pingsan dan napas Sasuke yang hampir habis jika saja tidak ada sisa udara di paru-parunya mungkin sekarang organ itu sudah mengerut kering.

Tak terasa air mata Sasuke jatuh, ia memeluk tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di pangkuannya. Shikamaru langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

" Apa kau membuatnya pingsan?" Tanya Shikamaru penuh selidik.

" Kalau aku tidak membuatnya pingsan, aku dan Naruto tak akan pernah muncul ke permukaan." Jawab Sasuke masih terengah-engah. " Aku minta danau sialan itu dihancurkan."

Shikamaru tersenyum hambar, jauh dalam hatinya ia bersyukur. Sekalipun bukan ia yang menyelamatkan Naruto, karena jika ia yang menceburkan dirinya, dapat dipastikan mereka berdua akan tenggelam. Setidaknya memang seharusnya Sasuke yang menyelamatkan Naruto.

Shikamaru mengarahkan stetoskopnya ke dada Naruto memastikan detak jantung wanita cantik itu masih ada. Ia tersenyum penuh syukur. Detak jantungnya masih ada sekalipun tak beraturan.

" Cepat bawa Naruto ke ruang perawatan. Aku harus periksa keadaannya lebih lanjut." Perintah Shikamaru pada beberapa perawat yang berkerumun di dekatnya.

" Terimakasih, kau sudah menyelamatkan sahabatku." Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke yang seketika langsung ditepis oleh lelaki itu.

" Tch, urusan kita belum selesai."

" Terserah kau saja."

Shikamaru melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke yang membeku di tempatnya. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak becus menjaga Naruto. Kenapa selalu Naruto berada dalam bahaya? Kenapa selalu dia penyebabnya? Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang bahwa ia hanya menjadi monster bagi Naruto?

Sasuke merasa benar-benar menjadi monster bagi kehidupan Naruto.

Mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto tenggelam, Minato langsung menuju rumah sakit bersama Kushina. Tak lupa, setelah sampai, mereka berdua menceramahi Sasuke habis-habisan dan hanya ditanggapi oleh Sasuke dengan kata maaf. Seolah kata itu yang ia ketahui saat ini.

" Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Naruto menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau. Kau harusnya tahu, Naruto baru sadar dan emosinya masih labil. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana jika Naruto mengelami hal yang lebih buruk daripada sekedar koma, Sasuke?" oceh Minato, ia mondar-mandir di depan ruang tindakan menanti kepastian dari doter.

" Maafkan aku, Ayah." Sesal Sasuke, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

" Kau terlalu sibuk dengan emosi sesaatmu tanpa melihat akibatnya, seharusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto terlebih dahulu, bukannya pergi meninggalkannya." Tambah Kushina.

Oh ayolah, sekarang Sasuke tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sungguh terpojokkan saat ini. Ia ingin sekali menerjunkan tubuhnya dari lantai teratas rumah sakit ini melihat tatapan penuh tuduhan dari pasangan suami istri itu.

" Hontou ni, gomenasai.."

" Pasien sudah bisa dijenguk." Minato hampir saja kembali mengoceh jika saja suara seorang suster tidak menginterupsinya.

" Terimakasih." Ucap Minato.

Ketiganya langsung memasuki ruang rawat Naruto. Naruto tampak masih lemah dengan alat bantu napas di hidungnya. Sesekali ia tersengal mengingat betapa lamanya ia ternggelam tadi. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh permohonan maaf, Yang ajaibnya dibalas senyuman lembut dari Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu little kitsune?" Tanya Minato sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut Naruto.

" Aku baik, tou-san, kaa-san. Maaf merepotkan kalian."

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum.

" Istirahatlah, kami keluar sebentar." Ucap Kushina sambil menarik lengan baju Minato dan melirik Sasuke.

" Ah, iya." Ucap Minato canggung.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Keduanya terdiam saling pandang satu sama lain. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke jengah dan melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Naruto. ia tersenyum paksa.

" Kenapa kau lakukan hal bodoh lagi, rubah idiot?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap punggung tangan Naruto. Dingin.

" Cincinnya, belum ku temukan." Jawab Naruto takut-takut.

Sasuke mendengus, ia sangat gemas dengan kecerobohan 'istri'nya itu. Hanya karena cincin yang dapat ia beli dengan mudah, bisa-bisanya ia menceburkan diri ke dalam danau. Dan lebih bodohnya, tak bisa berenang pula.

Haaahh...!

" Kau tidak bisa berenang, bodoh!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto.

" Aww, ittai.! Kau tahu kan, itu cincin pernikahan kita..."

" Kita akan melakukan pernikahan lagi, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Jadi kau tak perlu takut dengan cincin yang..err...ehm...kubuang itu."

Naruto terdiam. Bukan karena ia shock bahwa ia akan menikah. Toh, Sasuke sudah menikahinya sejak ia masih koma waktu itu. Tak mengulangnya pun tak masalah. Tapi ia terdiam karena kata-kata 'kubuang' yang membuatnya teringat pada saat-saat sebelum ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya sendiri.

" Soal, itu aku bisa jelaskan – " ucapan Naruto terputus saat Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pucat Naruto. Sasuke bergerak dan mencium bibir itu lembut.

" Aku tahu, aku percaya padamu. Dokter itu sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Maafkan aku karena tak mempercayaimu." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia mengenggam lembut tangan Naruto.

" Sasuke, maafkan aku. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu."

" Ya, aku tahu itu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mancintai aku yang tampan ini?" canda Sasuke yang langsung mendapat cubitan keras dari Naruto. keduanya tersenyum dan tak lama kemudian tertawa-tawa.

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut mendengar percakapan mereka berdua dari balik pintu.

Saatnya melepaskan semua perasaannya. Inilah titik dimana ia harus menyerah. Karena ia tahu, bahagia Naruto hanya pada Sasuke, ia hanya cinta masa kecil Naruto. Cinta pada orang yang begitu dikaguminya.

Sekali lagi Shikamaru tersenyum sekalipun ia merasa begitu sakit. Tak apa. Dengan wajah yang tampan – menurut Naruto – mungkin ia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis di sini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja bar. Di hadapannya terlihat beberapa botol minuman beralkohol yang sudah tak berisi. Sesekali terdengar racauan tak jelas dari bibirnya.

" Kitsune, mengapa kau tak melihatku sedikitpun? Aku mencintaimu. Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu, bukan Uchiha sialan itu. Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, tak ada yang boleh, tak ada." Ucapnya tersengal karena kesadarannya yang mulai menurun.

" Oe! Pelayan! Satu lagi!" teriaknya mengacungkan botolnya yang kosong.

" Maaf tuan, anda sudah terlalu mabuk, apa perlu saya panggilkan keluarga anda?"

Gaara bangkit dan mencengkeram kerah pelayan itu. " Berikan aku lagi atau kubunuh kau!"

Pelayan itu tampak gugup. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Menghadapi orang mabuk lebih berbahaya dri pada orang waras. Kesimpulannya.

" Ba-baik tuan.." pelayan itu segera melesat menghindari jikalau tiba-tiba nyawanya menghilang di tangan pengunjung berambut merah itu.

" Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus jadi milikku. Jika aku tak bisa, tak ada yang boleh memilikimu Naruto..!" teriaknya. Ia tertawa keras. Tak menghiraukan tatapan ngeri dari para pengunjung lain.

" Aku tahu kau pasti disini. Minum ini!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua sambil menyodorkan sekaleng susu pada Gaara.

" Ini apa Kankuro?" Tanya Gaara yang pandangannya mulai mengabur.

" Itu beer.." jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Kankuro itu enteng.

" Oh kau memang kakakku yang paling baik. Tumben sekali kau memberikanku beer, biasanya kau memberiku sekaleng susu segar." Ucap Gaara langsung menyambar kaleng itu dan membukanya.

'kenapa sulit sekali?' batin Gaara yang tak kunjung dapat membuka penutup kaleng itu.

Kankuro menghela napas panjang sembari menatap prihatin adiknya.

Sungguh lelaki bermata hitam itu ingin sekali menggorok leher adiknya yang saat ini tengah mabuk berat itu. Ia tidak bisa membedakan kaleng susu dengan kaleng beer lagi? Sudah berapa kali Gaara tertipu oleh kakaknya itu? Selalu sama setiap Gaara mabuk. Pasti karena ulah Naruto yang tak menerima perasaannya. Gaara selalu berada di bar yang sama, tempat duduk yang sama, jenis minuman yang sama. Bahkan jumlah minuman yang ia habiskan sama. Seharusnya semakin meningkat, kan? Itulah mengapa Kankuro yakin untuk menjemput adik tersayangnya itu di bar ini dan menyodorkan sekaleng susu yang seperti biasa akan dikira beer oleh Gaara. Sungguh, ia bingung dengan kelakuan adiknya itu, sudah tahu tidak kuat dengan minuman beralkohol, masih saja mengkonsumsinya. Bodoh.

Byuurr..!

Gaara menyemburkan susunya tepat di wajah Kankuro. Lagi, sama seperti dua hari yang lalu saat ia menyodorkan kaleng susu yang sama dan mendapat hadiah satu semburan susu dingin dari mulut bau alcohol adiknya. Bahkan susu itu sudah bercampur dengan bau alcohol.

" Kau menipuku.." geram Gaara sambil melemparkan kaleng susu itu ke arah Kankuro. Untung saja, pemuda pecinta robot itu cepat berkelit, jika tidak mungkin jidatnya sudah menjadi korban pelemparan kaleng susu oleh adiknya.

" Dan seperti biasa, kau selalu tertipu. Ayo pulang!" perintah Kankuro menarik lengan Gaara paksa.

" Aku tidak mau Kankuro-nii." Pinta Gaara sok manja yang membuat Kankuro ingin sekali muntah. Sejak kapan anak ini jadi gila? Batin Kankuro miris.

" Pulang, jika kau ingin hidup atau kau ingin dibunuh oleh Temari."

" Peduli apa orang itu? Dia lebih sibuk dengan modelingnya. Persetan! Dan kau – " Gaara menunjuk muka Kankuro yang masih belepotan susu. " – urus saja robot-robot menjijikanmu itu."

" Cukup Gaara! Kau sudah kelewatan!" teriak Kankuro.

" Aku mencintainya Kankuro, tapi dia tak menerima cintaku." Keluh Gaara. Tatapannya menyendu. Ia meringsut mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

" I know. Tapi terima kenyataan, masih banyak gadis-gadis yang lebih cantik di luar sana. Jangan seperti ini, kau bukan Gaara yang ku kenal."

" Gaara yang dulu sudah mati, Gaara yang baik hati sudah tidak ada, kakakku yang bodoh. Yang ada hanya Gaara yang penuh dengan obsesi." Ucap Gaara pelan.

" Aku tak peduli, pulang sekarang juga."

" Aku tidak mau, robot!" bentak Gaara.

Oke sekarang Kankuro mulai tidak nyaman. Ia benci dipanggil robot sekalipun ia pecinta robot.

" Pulang bodoh..!"

" Tidak..! aku harus mendapatkan Naruto, apapun caranya."

" Aku tak peduli yang jelas kau harus pulang!" bentak Kankuro. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya kali ini. Ia tak peduli orang menatapnya dengan tatapan orang-itu-brother-complex. Yang jelas ia harus membawa Gaara pulang.

" Aku ti – "

Buakh..!

Kankuro memukul tengkuk Gaara hingga pemuda itu pingsan. Ya, tak apa sekalipun ia haru menggendong Gaara hingga ke mobil dari pada ia harus berdebat dengan adiknya. Kau tak tahu bagaimana menyebalkannya berdebat dengan orang yang tengah mabuk. Kau pasti akan merasa ingin mencerkik leher orang itu.

Mobil yang Kankuro kendarai sudah hampir mencapai kawasan perumahannya saat Gaara menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia tercengang saat mendengar bibir Gaara menggumam sekalipun matanya masih terpejam.

" Aku pasti akan mengambilnya darimu, Uchiha. Pasti."

Dan Kankuro merasa bulu romanya berdiri mendengar adik bungsunya mengatakan itu. Ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan. Udara kali ini cukup dingin terbukti dengan uap yang muncul dari hidungnya. Ia mendengus kesal melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lima belas menit ia berdiri tapi tak jua ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Sasuke. Memang sudah lebih dari satu minggu ini Naruto boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Ya sekalipun Shikamaru masih sering datang berkunjung, namun sepertinya Sasuke tak keberatan.

Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat sosok Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Namun secepatnya senyum itu ia gantikan dengan raut kesal.

" Lama sekali, aku bisa membeku, Sasuke.." protes Naruto.

Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di bangku taman. " Maaf, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan."

" Ya, selalu saja urusi perusahaanmu itu, aku membeku pun kau pasti tak akan tahu."

" Hei, dari mana kau tahu aku mengurusi perusahaan, Rubah idiot?" Tanya Sasuke, ia tersenyum geli.

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan perusahaanmu yang kau urusi. Aku entah nomor keberapa.."

" Hn, sok tahu."

" Ya, memang itu kenyataanya kan?" Tanya Naruto, tak lupa dengan wajah kesalnya.

" Bagaimana kalau yang ku urusi bukan perusahaan?" Tanya Sasuke.

" lalu apa lagi?"

" Ini.." ucap Sasuke seraya menyodorkan kotak kecil yang di dalamnya berisi cincin berwarna putih.

" Sasuke, ini cantik.." puji Naruto. Matanya membulat dan berkaca-kaca.

" Ini sebagai ganti cincin yang ku buang waktu itu."

" Sasuke.."

" Uzumaki Naruto, menikahlah denganku dan jadilah pendampingku dalam senang maupun susah. kaya maupun miskin." Ungkap Sasuke seraya berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Sangat romantic pikir Naruto.

" Ya, aku mau. Aku mau menjadi istrimu."

" Terimakasih." Sasuke bangkit dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Naruto. Ia memeluk erat Naruto dan mencium bibirnya pelan.

" Bukankah kita sudah menikah?" Tanya Naruto.

" Itu hanya siasat agar kau mau bangun dari koma." Ucap Sasuke enteng. Sasuke lalu berdiri.

" Sasuke~~~~" teriak Naruto dan mengejar Sasuke yang lebih dulu berlari meninggalnya.

Manis sekali bukan?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Bagaimana kau tak tersenyum bahagia jika saat ini kau mengenakan gaun pernikahan yang amat sangat indah pilihan calon suamimu dan beberapa jam lagi kau akan menjadi istrinya? Sasuke memilih untuk kembali mengulang pernikahannya secara lebih resmi.

Hei, seorang Uchiha tak akan mau menikah hanya di dalam ruang rawat inap. Apalagi Naruto belum mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan di depan pendeta. Dasar Uchiha, repot.

'**sudah waktunya kau kesini, cepat aku ingin lihat seberapa cantik istriku.'**

Naruto kembali tersenyum geli membaca pesan singkat dari Sasuke.

'**tunggu sebentar lagi, apa kau ingin aku menikah hanya dengan mengenakan piyama?'**

Naruto meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

'**cepatlah. Semua orang sudah menunggu.'**

" Huh, tidak sabaran sekali." Dengus Naruto setelah membaca balasan dari Sasuke.

" maaf, mobil sudah siap. Silahkan." Terdengar ucapan salah seorang pelayang. Naruto segera bangkit setelah membalas pesan dari Sasuke.

'**aku akan segera sampai.'**

" Bawa atau tidak ya? Tapi nanti kalau kubawa pasti akan merepotkan. Ku tinggalkan saja ah." Naruto meletakkan ponselnya di atas mejanya dan melenggang meninggalkan kamar bernuansa putih gading itu.

Naruto segera memasuki mobil yang sudah berhias bunga-bunga di bagian depannya. Ia tersenyum pada supir yang anehnya mengenakan topinya begitu dalam hingga menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Ah sudahlah, ia tak terlalu memikirkannya.

Mobil itu melaju meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki. Tak menyadari jika mobil yang ia naiki seharusnya berplat nomor dengan angka belakang 8 bukan 3.

Sungguh ia tak sadar.

Tak seberapa lama mobil yang sesungguhnya datang. Meninggalkan supir yang kebingungan karena sang mempelai sudah pergi dengan mobil lain yang sama persis.

" Tuan, Nona Naruto tak ada di tempat. Tadi saya mendengar dari pelayan bahwa Nona Naruto sudah di jemput dengan mobil yang sama dengan yang saya supiri."

Bagai petir di siang bolong, Sasuke membeku. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Naruto tak kunjung tiba di gereja. Apa mungkin ia diculik? Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Dilain tempat, Naruto yang hanya bisa tersenyum, tak menyadari bahwa jalan yang ia lalui berbeda dari jalan menuju gereja. Tapi –

" Kenapa jauh sekali, pak supir?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

" Memangnya kenapa Nona?"

" Setahuku jalannya bukan ini."

" Saya mengambil jalan pintas." Ucap sipir itu ringan.

" Tapi kenapa jauh sekali? Sejak tadi kita tak sampai-sampai ke gereja." Ucap Naruto mulai resah.

" Karena kita memang tak akan pergi ke gereja." Ucap supir itu seraya menghentikan mobilnya.

Naruto mulai ketakutan terbukti dengan keringat dingan yang membasahi tubuhnya. ia menyesal karena meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar. Sudah terlambat. Perlahan supir itu membuka topinya dan membalik badannya.

" Masih ingat bunga lili yang saya kirimkan, Little kitsune?"

Rambu merah, kulit putih, tattoo ai –

" Ga-Gaara.."

" Hn..."

" Apa yang kau inginkan...?"

" Kau.."

Naruto hendak keluar jika saja pintu mobil itu tak terkunci. Ia hendak berteriak, namun lebih dulu mulutnya dibekap sehingga ia merasakan kantuk yang begitu hebat dan akhirnya semua gelap. Sangat gelap.

" Sa-suke..."

To be continue

Saya ucapkan terimakasih pada readers yang sudah berkenan review chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih. Maaf kalau updatenya lama. Sudah itu saja...

Akhir kata...wassalam...tunggu chap Sebelas yah...

=review=


End file.
